Ganondorf’s Childhood Years
by Kristin3
Summary: A story about Ganondorf's childhood and why he is so evil! This is as realistic as you can get, when dealing with Zelda stories. I try to keep all the perspectives of the Game intacked here. Please read the first chapter and see what I mean! Please review
1. Intro and chapter 1

This is a story that was untold in OoT. It's the sweet and gruesome story of Ganondorf, and why he grew up to hate everyone. I believe he couldn't have started out hating the world, he had to learn to hate everything. So, here is his story and probably the story of Link's unknown mother!  
  
Ganondorf's Childhood Years  
  
Introduction- The whole Gerudo fortress was in an uproar. Crowds of women, waited for their new leader to be born into the world. Only once in every 100 years was a male born. This was a male. He came into the world with a scream from the mother. Male's were the most painful to give birth too, because of their magical powers.  
  
Those around could hear the cry of a baby. Alive and well. The weather outside was very strange. Lightening was striking down in the desert. Near the Temple. At the Temple in the desert was the chosen female leader. She was only eleven at the time. But, she contained power that the other Gerudo women did not.  
  
She saw the lightening striking the temple fiercely.  
  
"This. Is not good." She said solemnly. Having her arms crossed over her chest, flexing her wrist, and starting at the sky. As cloud of gray and black swirl around the Temple.  
  
Else Where. In a Deep Forest. Saria, a well-known Kokirri was playing her ocarina on a stump. The Lightening was striking the top of the Temple. Causing the lower part of the stairs to enter it, to brake and fall. Saria stared at the pile of bricks. She felt something was dreadfully wrong.  
  
By the waters of the Zora domain, lay their Guardian. Lord Jabu Jabu. He felt very strangely. Lighting piercing the sky above the lake Hylia.  
  
At the top of the mountains, their King stood on the top. Watching the Lightening grow and strike at the fire Temple. King Darunia, watched on. Feeling evil upon the land.  
  
Impa, one of the Sheiks still left in the world, looked up to see lightening. Taking it as a sign from the gods, she could feel the evil behind the force.  
  
Back at the Gerudo Fortress, the Gerudo woman, held her baby only for a few seconds, before he was taken away from her. He was placed in care of the fighters of the Village. They were going to raise him to be a great King, that of power.  
  
Part 1- Hyrule, Here I come!  
  
A young boy that stood about three feet, nine inches. With flaming red hair and deep red eyes. His skin gave off a tint of green. His face, sharply figured. His ears, weren't pointed like the rest of the Hyrule people, but were rounded and shorter. He had light muscle tone from sword fighting all his life. He was ten years old.  
  
He had wondered off from his training again. Training didn't interest him anymore since he could beat everyone at it. He was even a master sword man. He carried a small dagger in a holder around his waist at all times. He didn't use it, but it made him fell safe with it there.  
  
He didn't have any kids his age around anywhere. They were all too old or young for him to play with. And most would just follow orders instead of play. Once he tried to play with a girl only three years younger than him, her mom pulled her away from the middle of a game of tag, saying how sorry she was for letting her daughter interrupt his training.  
  
He never tried to make friends after that. But he loved adventures. Gerudo Fortress, had no places in it that he didn't explore to the point where he couldn't find anything exciting about them anymore.  
  
So, he distracted his teacher and made a run for the Gerudo Valley that lay just outside of the Fortress. He wasn't aloud to go there because just anyone could walk by and kill him. But, he wasn't afraid. He loved the idea of being afraid of something and then standing up to the challenge.  
  
He smiled to himself. His black boots being warn down from running, hitting the sand hard. His armor shaking violently against his body. While he was running, he grabbed his dagger and ran it through the straps on his armor. His armor falling off him easily. Being left on the ground. He put his dagger away, and laughed at the feeling of being a feather without that heavy stuff on his back.  
  
He ran across the wooden bridge and made his way over the little water stream and out of Gerudo Valley. He ran past the brown fence posts and onto the grass. He stopped himself and looked down. He bent down to the ground a picked up a few blades of grass from the dirt.  
  
"Grass? I've never seen this before." He said, inspecting it further.  
  
He smiled. Then looked around from his crouched position. Everything looked a lot different then the Gerudo's say it looks like. They said it was scary, and ugly. To him it was beautiful! The most wonderful thing he had ever seen!  
  
He got up and ran up the hill. Panting at the top. Resting his hands on his knees. He looked up and saw for the first time in his life, Hyrule Field. It was long and wide. Full of plush green forage. He looked on in awe at what he saw. He also saw the Castle Town Drawl Bridge. The entrance to Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
He looked on and saw a river. Beyond the bridge was a staircase he could barely make out. He wanted to see everything. He even saw trees. Bushes and small animals run across the field. He was in total bliss to see everything like this.  
  
He wanted to run and see everything! Everything and anything while he was here.  
  
He frowned. The only way he was getting around everywhere so fast would to go by horse. His horse was tied up back at the Fortress.  
  
"Oh well. I guess I gotta get one from Lon Lon Ranch." He said, running over to the Ranch.  
  
Once inside he looked around at the horses that were roaming. He saw a grazing horse by a bush. It's fur was a light tan. It's nose and by it's hooves, a dark brown color. It's eyes the softest of brown coloring.  
  
He walked over to it, carefully. He reached out to pet it's dark brown mane, when it bucked. He fell backwards with a yelp. Holding up his arm to shield himself from further harm.  
  
Then, a girl about his age, ran over to the horse and calmed it down. He hadn't even noticed there was another person in the place. He had been so transfixed on the horse, he didn't even see the red headed girl.  
  
She was about two inches shorter than he was. Strong looking arms from working with horses. She wear a plain white dress with brown shoes. It had blue patterns in the sleeves and chest. It had yellow and blue down by her feet. The dress reached to her ankles. Her hair, was a fire red, cascading down her slender shoulders. Her eyes were a tint green, he had never seen before. Her lips were a light tint of pink. Her nose, small from her age, but fit her face well.  
  
"Easy girl. It's alright. He wasn't going to hurt you, were you?" She said, then turning to him.  
  
"No. No, I was just going to pet her. I didn't mean to stir her." He said. Shaking his head along with his answer.  
  
"Well, I didn't think so. Now, that she is calm, you can get up now." She said, with a smile on her face.  
  
He blushed and got up quickly, trying to hide his embarrassment just the way he was taught too.  
  
She giggled at him. Then extended her hand, "My name is Malon. What's yours?"  
  
He shook her hand and said, "My name is Ganondorf. But you can call me Ganon for short." He smiled at her.  
  
"Ganon. I like it. So, where do you live? I know you aren't from Hyrule Castle Town. I would of known about a guy as cute as you are." She said, smiling at him.  
  
His face showed confusion and embarrassment. His face heating up. He made a nervous laugh before answering her question.  
  
"I'm from Gerudo Fortress. I dough you've been there. Only Gerudo are aloud." Ganondorf said.  
  
"Wow! Your from Gerudo Fortress! Wait, aren't only girls aloud there?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I was born there. The only male in every one hundred years born." He said.  
  
"So, are you a Prince or something?" She asked, drawling closer to him. Her smile growing with every inch she took.  
  
Ganondorf backed up from her closeness and said, "Yeah, I guess you can call me that. I am the future King."  
  
"Wow! I know a Prince! And of a tribe of girls! This is cool. Do you think I could come over to where you live and see what it is like? I've never been there before. It has to be exciting! Much more than the lame old Ranch and Castle Town! The only thing that could be better would be to go to the forbidden forest!" She said, only stopping for air.  
  
"Do you think I could come with you? Please?" She asked, putting on her sweetest voice.  
  
"I don't think they allow outsiders to come in. I don't think it would be such a good idea." He started, but she got angry.  
  
"So, you think I am a freak or something don't you? You think I am not good enough to join the Gerudo's! I bet that's what you are thinking. Isn't it," She yelled at Ganondorf.  
  
"No! No! I don't! Promise. I do not think your a freak. Your really kind of cute. And it's not that I don't think your good enough, it's that the others are very strict! I mean I am not even aloud to leave the place for the sake of the three goddesses!" He said.  
  
"You… You think I am kind of cute?" She asked, blushing.  
  
Ganon blushed ten shades of red, and laughed nervously. Scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Well, I …. Well, what I mean to say… umm… yeah you are." He said, finally giving up on trying to correct himself.  
  
"That's so sweet! I like you already!" She squealed.  
  
Ganondorf blinked, and then looked at a small horse about his riding size.  
  
Malon looked at what he was.  
  
"Oh. Did you come here to get a horse for rent?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. I rather need one. I can only spend a little while in Hyrule before I have to return home." He said.  
  
"Wait. You said the place is so strict that your not aloud to leave. How can you be here?" She asked.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Who ever said I listened to them?"  
  
She blinked then laughed.  
  
"You're a character Ganon! You remind me of me at that moment!" She said laughing.  
  
"Oh gee great." He said sarcastically. Followed by laughing.  
  
After they finished laughing up a storm, Malon got them two horses. One for Ganondorf, one for her. They mounted their horses, and took off.  
  
They rode all the way to Hyrule castle gates. They tied their horses to the posts around the drawl bridge.  
  
Going into Hyrule Castle Town.  
  
Ganondorf and Malon made their way through the tough crowds of the Market. Malon dragged him to every possible both, telling him what she liked and didn't.  
  
"I like that dress." She said pointing to a silk white dress.  
  
"I think you would look good in that dress." Ganondorf said, pointing to a silky, pink dress with pattern of gold lining on the sleeves and bottom. V- necked and would go down to just below her knees.  
  
"You think I would look good in that dress?" Said asked again. Not sure if she heard right.  
  
"Yeah. I think you would look good. The women and girls always wear pink from where I am from and I think you would pull the color off very nicely." He said. Telling her what he really thought.  
  
"Wow! Your so sweet! I only wish I had enough money to buy such a dress." She said, groaning.  
  
"Well, why don't I buy it for you?" He suggested.  
  
"You would do that for me? Your so sweet!" She said, hugging onto his arm.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." He said unsure of what to do. He walked over to the both and handed the guy the money. He got the dress packaged into a box for her.  
  
"It would be best to open it back up when we get back to the Ranch. I don't want it to get dirty." She said, holding the package like it was the most wonderful thing in the world.  
  
"Good idea." Ganondorf said. Him and Malon spent the whole day shopping. At the end of the day, they barely had enough time to make it back to the Ranch. Ganondorf cursed the three goddesses for his luck. His whole tribe will be looking for him tomorrow and he didn't want to get his new friend in trouble.  
  
Ganondorf and her laid down on her bed. She was resting her head on his shoulder, her arms around his waist. She sighed contently before going back to sleep.  
  
He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. He smiled down at her.  
  
'If only there was a way that I could visit her all the time. I bet we would be best of friends and she doesn't treat me like royalty. She treats me as if I am a person. I could get used to this treatment.' He thought.  
  
He sighed. Knowing he had to leave here and go home before someone was killed for his stupidity. Mainly Malon.  
  
He gently removed his arm from around her and squeezed out of her hold. She whimpered from the loss of heat. He sighed. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with her.  
  
He had to find a way to let her know he had left. But, he wanted to say good-bye first.  
  
He searched through his stuff until he found something. A jewel was on his necklace. He grabbed his dagger and got it out. He placed the jewel on the table beside her bed.  
  
Then, placed his dagger back into it's holder. He walked to the door and opened it. He walked out and shut it as quietly as possible. Then, got down stairs and headed out.  
  
He got into Hyrule field and ran all the way back to the Gerudo Valley. His body was so tired, he wasn't sure he could make it all the way to Gerudo Fortress. He thought of Malon. The sooner he got back, the sooner he could venture off and meet up with her again.  
  
He set himself into determination and ran as fast as he could. He made it to the huge fortress building. He walked into the open door way. Then, made his way back to his room. Almost all the Gerudo's were gone, probably out looking for him.  
  
He went upstairs and gasped. He stood in the doorway of his room. His Mother, teacher and aunt were all dead. Laying on the floor with their blood flowing from their open wounds. All had slit necks.  
  
Ganondorf felt tears for the first time in his life, come out of his eyes. His body was emotional cracked. No Ten year old should ever see such a sight. His stomach churned. He felt like vomiting all his meals for the week onto the floor. He swallowed down the first wave of sickness.  
  
His knees wobbled until his fell down. His body finally giving out to his exhaustion and emotion. Tears dried themselves onto his checks. He was consumed by blackness, still not knowing why this happened. Or who did this.  
  
Ah. You have to feel sorry for the poor little guy right about now. My job in this story is to make you want to second-guess your thoughts about Ganondorf. Why is he evil? I mean, he HAD to learn it. You aren't born hating the world around you. Something in his life must of triggered his hate for everyone. Please tell me what you think! There will be more chapters! 


	2. Remorse then, fight

This is the second part of my story. I hope you all don't feel too bad about Ganondorf now. Remember he is evil or going to be…. We all know he is. Please feel free to cry at any scenes or go 'Awww poor Ganondorf' Oh and in case you are wondering, this isn't the game Malon. This is her mom.  
  
Ganondorf's Childhood Years  
  
Part 2-Remorce then, Fight.  
  
Ganondorf slowly came to life. The dreadful smell of dried blood was in his nose. The smell of decaying bodies also found it's way to his small nose. He slowly opened his eyes, as light appeared through his only window. Casting everything in living color for him to see. He pushed himself off the blood stained floor. Getting to his knees and starting at the dead bodies of his loved ones.  
  
The horrible night came flooding back to him. Tears swelled up in his eyes. His left eye twitching, from emotional pain.  
  
He slowly got to his feet and inched his way to the body of his mother. He bent down. Her eyes were still wide open in shock. She never had a chance to defend herself.  
  
Tears fell from his eyes to her soft checks. He raised his hand, and shut her eyes. Then, he turned to his Teacher. He made sure what he first thought was right. They were all killed.  
  
He got up and ran outside. Trying to find someone, anyone to help him.  
  
"Someone! ANYONE! PLEASE! Help me! Please, please. Someone." He cried. He fell once again to his knees. Sobbing in his hands. His whole life just did a three sixty on him. In addition, he wasn't even there to do anything about it.  
  
'If only I had stayed! I could of helped. I could of done something. Anything.' He thought Sadly to himself.  
  
He had never seen death before. He never saw such blood shed. It frightened him, and yet made him want to cause more of it. He wanted to find the person or people who did it, and do the same to them. Such pain ripped through his heart that a small boy like himself could not take.  
  
His clothes themselves smelled of blood. Him, being soaked in his own mother's blood. He ran out of Gerudo's Fortress and into the valley. He ran to the side of the valley. Looking over the cliff's edge. He wanted to be cleaned. Wash away everything. There was only one quick way to do that.  
  
He took a deep breath and jumped over the side of the long cliff. A yell came from his throat. Not one of fright, but excitement.  
  
He hit the water with a plunk. Sinking down for a minute, then going up. The current drifted him downstream. He had never been down stream before. He waited to get far away from that place. As far as possible.  
  
He let the current take him to a lake deposit. Where, he fell down a small waterfall, and into the lake below.  
  
He was dumped under water for only a few seconds before he pushed himself up. He took a breath of fresh air. Then, went closer to the shoreline. Scrubbing the blood from his clothes. He rubbed himself so hard that his skin became reddened.  
  
He never wanted to see blood again.  
  
"I just wish there was something I could do. Anything that could put a stop to this and get the Gerudo's back. They're my only family left. I have to find them and save them." He said to himself.  
  
"Save who, boy." A voice asked.  
  
Ganondorf nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around quick to see a man, maybe in his late twenties, early thirties.  
  
"Who…who are you?" Ganondorf asked. Getting to his feet. Readjusting his dagger holder.  
  
"Whoa boy. I am only trying to help you. I am a Professor of the Lake. I am studying the water of this Lake. Now, I told you who I am. Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm Ganondorf." He said, quietly.  
  
"Ganondorf uh? Well, I have never seen a Hyrulan look quite the way you do." Professor said.  
  
"Well, that's because I am not a Hyrulan. I am a Gerudo. The only male born in over one hundred years." Ganondorf said, rather shyly.  
  
"Oh. I have never even seen a Gerudo before. Are all you green skinned?" He asked, taking out a notebook and writing down something.  
  
"No. I'm the only green skinned person I know of. Though I haven't been outside of the Gerudo Valley for that long." Ganondorf said, peering over to see what the Professor was writing.  
  
"Well, that's odd. I have never seen a boy with green skin before. Would you mind letting me run some tests on you?" He asked.  
  
"Ummm……. I guess I don't. But what are you going to do?" Ganondorf asked.  
  
"Oh, just a few minor tests. Nothing to worry about." He said, smiling down at Ganondorf.  
  
**Two hours later**  
  
"I feel sour." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"Yes, after swimming for how long you did, you should be." He said, writing more in his booklet.  
  
"Why do you keep a shark in your pool?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I keep track on how the water affects the fish life. What better way to do that then to test a shark?" Professor said, cheerfully.  
  
"But, making me swim in the water WITH the shark to run a simple test?" Ganondorf said.  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that Ganondorf. I just wanted to see how fast your adrenaline goes." The Professor said.  
  
"Adrena what?" Ganondorf asked.  
  
"Adrenaline dear boy. It makes your muscle's move faster in a case of life or death." The Professor said. Writing down something else.  
  
"Oh. Can I go now? I want to go to me friend's house." Ganondorf said.  
  
"And where is your friend's house?" The Professor asked.  
  
"At the Ranch near the center of the field." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"The Ranch? That's really far away. Are you sure you can make it all that way by yourself?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes. I have made it from the Fortress to the Ranch and back without too much trouble. I get really tried but I'm fine." Ganondorf said.  
  
"Really? Well, run along there. I hope you have a good time at your Friend's house. Please visit anytime you want too!" He yelled after Ganondorf, as Ganondorf took off to the exit.  
  
"I will!" Ganondorf yelled back.  
  
He ran with all his might. As soon as he left view, the Professor started to mumbled to himself.  
  
"How could a kid his age, run so fast and run for so long? No normal person could swim that long without becoming extremely tried." He said, putting that into his notes along with the other weird things Ganondorf could do.  
  
Ganondorf, during his two hour stay, had out swam a shark, dived to the very bottom of the pool, got all the jewels and came back up without being in need of air. He had also gotten mad at himself for braking something, and jars of potions started to brake. When Ganondorf calmed down, the jars stopped braking.  
  
"I wonder if that boy is a Magic holder. He must be of some kind of magic descendent, to carry such power inside of him without even knowing it exists." He said. He turned around to clean up the mess that was left. Putting his notebook on the shelf and getting to work.  
  
Ganondorf reached the Ranch.  
  
"Malon!" He yelled out. He slowly walked forward.  
  
Malon came out of the house and came to greet him.  
  
"Ganon! You're here! I thought you would be gone for good!" She said.  
  
"No way. I would come back." Ganondorf said.  
  
"Yes, but I wasn't sure. What happened when you got back? Did they yell at you for being gone?" She asked.  
  
Ganondorf looked down. His eyes became glossy again.  
  
"What happened? They didn't kick you out did they?" She asked, coming to him and giving him a hug.  
  
"No. They didn't kick me out. They…… they're dead." He said, sniffling.  
  
"Dead? What? How killed them? The whole tribe is dead?" She asked.  
  
"No. Not the whole tribe. Just my Mom, Teacher and Aunt are. The rest are missing." He said.  
  
"Oh no. I'm so sorry Ganon. I had no idea. What could of happened to a whole tribe of warriors?" She asked, mainly to herself.  
  
"I don't know…. Someone… no, a lot of some ones must of done this." He said  
  
"Who do you think could be that strong?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I am going to find out. That's why I came here." He said.  
  
"Oh, you want me to help?" She asked.  
  
"No. I need a horse and some weapons." He said.  
  
"I can help you with the horse, but the weapons, will be a little tricky. The only place that they sell weapons at is the Bizarre in Castle Town." She said.  
  
"Oh, I guess it's up to me to get the weapons. I could use a new pair of clothes too." He said, looking down at his wet, dirty clothes with holes in them.  
  
"You can say that again. They also have a small clothes shop. I'll go with you." She said, running to get the horses.  
  
Ganondorf slowly followed, when he saw a man walk around the corner.  
  
"Oh. Who are you boy? A customer?" He asked.  
  
"No. I'm a friend of Malon's. Who are you?" Ganondorf asked.  
  
"I'm Max. Malon's Dad. And what's your name?" He asked.  
  
"My name is Ganondorf. And what's a Dad?" Ganondorf asked.  
  
"Why, the man who is married to your mom." He said.  
  
"My mom isn't married. I'm the only male is the whole tribe. So, what does a Dad do?" Ganondorf asked.  
  
"A dad is like a mom only a guy. He teaches his son stuff like fishing, making things and work. You mean to say you don't have a Dad?" Max asked.  
  
"That's right. But, I have…umm had a mom." Ganondorf said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Ganondorf." He said.  
  
"Don't be. You didn't do it." Ganondorf said.  
  
Max shifted uncomfortable. Not liking the silence. Then Malon came around with two horses.  
  
"Hop on Ganon." She said.  
  
"ok." Said Ganondorf. Waving to Max, and getting on the horse.  
  
"Where are you going young lady?" Max asked.  
  
"Out to Castle Town. Ganon needs my help Dad. Please let me help him." She said, putting on a pouting face.  
  
"Yes, but be careful!" He said, as we took off to the city.  
  
'So, that's what a dad is? Strange. I wish I had one right about now to worry about me.' Thought Ganondorf.  
  
Him and Malon made there way through the crowds and into a shop.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Malon asked.  
  
"Back here." Called a voice in the back. Malon dragged Ganondorf to the back. There was a big, fat lady wearing a dress in the back.  
  
"I'd like to buy a tunic, belt, boots, gloves, and under suit." Said Malon.  
  
"For whom?" She asked.  
  
"For him." Said Malon pointing to Ganondorf.  
  
"Alright. These should do. I have the boots in the far back. I'll get them and you can try them on." She said.  
  
After Ganondorf got into the new clothes he walked around to see how they felt. He wear a black under suit with a black tunic. His belt was black and his boots had red lining. His gloves were, as you guessed, black.  
  
"How do I look? Too much black?" He asked.  
  
"Nope. Black really fits you Ganon. So, onto the weapons?" Malon asked, giving the lady the rupees Ganon gave her.  
  
"Yes. I'll wear these clothes out. Thank you." He said, him and Malon walking out and onto the weapons.  
  
"I'd like a sword with holder, shield, bow and arrow please." Said Ganondorf.  
  
The guy pulled them into the back and showed them his selection of swords.  
  
Ganondorf saw all normal types of swords, but then spotted the one he wanted. It was made completely even metal, the handle was big enough for an adult, yet could fit him nicely. The weight wasn't bad. It had a jewel placed above the holder and the holder bent around to fit his hand perfectly.  
  
"Can I get a holder with this?" He asked.  
  
"Holder's are free here. But they are rather plain for such a sword. The one that is good for that brand is expensive." The owner told him.  
  
"As long as the holder is small enough for me, yet big enough for the sword, is fine with me." Ganondorf answered.  
  
He got his sword and a special made shield with the Gerudo symbol on the front and red around the edges to match what he was wearing. It was black. Shining black metal. Malon thought it was pretty.  
  
"Let's go." Said Malon.  
  
"Alright, but your going back to the ranch. I am going back to Gerudo Valley. I'm going to see if there is any trance of who did this." He said.  
  
"But, can't I come with you?" She asked.  
  
"No. It's too dangerous." He said.  
  
"But, it's dangerous. You might get hurt! Think about it. Your just a kid. I don't want you to get hurt Ganon." She whined.  
  
"Yes, but I am a Gerudo and their future King. It is my job to save my people. Now, go before you get hurt Malon. I couldn't bear to see anyone else I care for get hurt again." He said, and took off in the direction of Gerudo Valley.  
  
Malon started after him. Watching his back disappear into the horizon.  
  
'Ganon. But, I care about you too. My friend. My only friend.' She thought.  
  
Ganondorf set himself to not turn back. This was his chance to get his family back. Or what was left of it at least.  
  
He rode off and made his way to Gerudo Valley.  
  
When he got there, he got off the horse. He hadn't remembered the name of this horse yet, but it seemed to like him a lot. It was pure black. And it's eyes were red.  
  
"Ummm…. I wonder what Malon named you. Since you're a guy and your coat is black, why don't I call you… Sapono. That means in Gerudo, black as night. I hope you like the name." Ganondorf said.  
  
Sapono, nudged him with his nose. His tiny hairs tickling Ganondorf's neck.  
  
"Hey! Stop it! It tickles!" He said. Rubbing the face of the horse.  
  
Ganondorf smiled. He got another friend. He loved having friends. That's what he realized when he saw Malon again. She was a friend. A very good one at that. And he loved having her as a friend. Now he has Sapono as his friend too.  
  
Ganondorf walked to the entrance of the Fortress. He looked down at the dirt. Only he and some Gerudo's had horses. Therefore, horse tracks weren't that common around here.  
  
He saw a bunch of horse tracks. Leading into the desert sands. He narrowed his eyes and walked to the entrance. Sapono nudged him.  
  
"No. Stay back. I don't know my way that well, and I don't want you in trouble too." Ganondorf said.  
  
Sapono snorted and continued to follow him. When Ganondorf would stop, Sapono would stop. When he continued, Sapono would continue.  
  
"Alright, alright. You win. You can come. And since you are coming, you wouldn't mind me riding you in the desert." Ganondorf said.  
  
Sapono seemed to be happy now. Ganondorf mounted Sapono, and they rode off into the desert after the Gerudo's. 


	3. The Desert Battle

Don't worry. Ganondorf is only a little boy right now. And I read the reviews. Ganondorf was somewhat cute when he was little. Well, what I think he looked like. When he got older, ……… no comment. Besides, Malon is making him feel better. I just wanted to clear that up for you all. Ok, and the Ganondorf fan, I LOVED HIM AS A BAD GUY! He's my favorite game bad guy out there! Ok, now onto the story.  
  
Ganondorf's Childhood Years  
  
Part 3-The Desert Battle  
  
Ganondorf rode fast and hard through the desert. Sand was being kicked up behind him. Unseen rocks being pasted by without a thought. Ganondorf's mind wasn't there. He was deep in thought.  
  
'Who could of done this? It had to be a strong force. How am I going to beat them and free the Gerudo's when the whole tribe couldn't do what I am about to try?' He thought. Worry paced his face as he rode.  
  
Sapono abruptly stopped. Nearly flinging Ganondorf off.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, almost waiting for the answer. Ganondorf dismounted and walked forward. Holding onto Sapono's reins.  
  
Sapono reared up, and pulled Ganondorf to go back.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong Sapono?" Asked Ganondorf.  
  
Sapono stomped his hoof on the sand. Shaking his head and snorting.  
  
"Are you scared? Is that it? Don't worry. I'm here now and nothing is going to happen to you." Ganondorf said, trying to comfort the horse.  
  
Ganondorf turned around and started to walk. Sapono snorted loudly, almost warning him. Ganondorf turned around and was about to ask what was wrong again, when he began to sink. He stepped into quick sand.  
  
"SAPONO! HELP!" He shouted. Holding onto the reins tightly. He was already in the sand, up to his shoulders. He sunk faster and faster. Sapono reared and tried to walk backwards to pull him out, but couldn't get a grip on the sand.  
  
Ganondorf was about to sink under, when a hand grabbed the back of his tunic. The hand tossed him onto the safe sand besides Sapono.  
  
"What are you doing here?" A voice asked.  
  
Ganondorf looked up to see a witch on a broom. Another one floated beside her. Both on brooms, staring at Ganondorf for his answer.  
  
"I…. I umm. I can to save my people." He managed to get out through is stuttering.  
  
"Save your people? And who would they be?" Asked one of the witches.  
  
"The Gerudo. Something happened to them and they were dragged into the desert. I came to find them." He said, standing up and looking at the witches.  
  
"Oh. No boy could save a whole tribe of Gerudo. When the people that captured them could subdue all of them. You simple boy. You will be killed if you try to save them. You might as well turn back and head home. They are long gone by now." Said the Witch.  
  
"No! I don't believe that! I can save them and I will. So, don't try to talk me out of it again." He said, mounting Sapono and riding off.  
  
"Do you think that boy will be able to do it sister?" Asked the witch to the other one.  
  
"I think he is the future King that will bring the end of Hyrule. I think he will do this." Said the other one.  
  
"The future evil King? Him? He has such a kind soul, how could he be the one?" She asked.  
  
"He hasn't realized his blood thirst yet sister. Once he does, evil will soon follow. Even if his soul is good now, he can still turn. We will have to wait for him to be the evil one before we can rule the desert. I am sure he will be in need of our services once he becomes the one." She said.  
  
"Oh. He shall be our King. Maybe we should keep an eye on him. Make sure what you say is true. I would want to see what our new master can do." She said, following Ganondorf.  
  
"You may be right Sister. We will have to keep an eye on him to make sure no harm comes to the boy. Let's go." She said following after Ganondorf too.  
  
Ganondorf rode off to the Temple. Following the tracks left in the sand from the horses. He made it to the entrance. It was a huge Temple made of sand like stone. Columns, supported the roof that was high above the ground. Three stairs made the way to the open door way. This was the first time he had ever seen the Temple. Now he had to go through it.  
  
He saw the horses tied to the columns. Ganondorf got off Sapono, and made his way to the horses. There was roughly about one hundred horses tied up to the huge columns. Ganondorf got out his sword and cut off the saddle straps to the ones in the back. He left fifty uncut. He tied the saddle straps to the columns.  
  
'That should slow them down if they follow. Fifty should be enough for the Gerudo.' Thought Ganondorf.  
  
'But maybe it won't be.' He thought. Second guessing himself.  
  
He looked around and saw a wagon. It could carry about half the Tribute in it. Ganondorf tied eight horses to the wagon. Getting it ready for the tribe. He took a deep breath and walked to the entrance to the Temple. He left Sapono untied in case he needed Sapono to wait for him somewhere else.  
  
He inched his way into the Temple. He heard loud voices coming from inside. He looked around and saw a lot of men crowding around. It seemed like a meeting. He went behind the closest statue. Leaning against it. In the shadows keeping himself from view.  
  
Ganondorf listened to them.  
  
"We all know who we need! We just can't find him." Said the one to the right.  
  
"We all know that Impa. We have to wait it out. He will show his face, if he wants his tribe back." Said the person Ganondorf thought was the leader.  
  
The woman called Impa said, "Yes, but he is a boy! A harmless little boy! We don't know if he will show up and try to face us. Think about it. He may have guts but he isn't stupid!"  
  
Others around the table agreed.  
  
"Listen. We can't afford to wait for him! He is going to be the end of Hyrule, as we know it! He will hate Hyrulans like yourselves! You know he will! Especially after what we just did to the boy! The heartless mercenary of a Sheikain just killed his mom, aunt and teacher! And we just kidnapped his whole tribe! No wonder the boy is supposed to kill us all! If I were in the boy's shoes I would do the same thing!" Impa roared.  
  
"Yes. I agree. Now, we may have just set the prophecy in play. If we would of left him to himself, this may not have happen, but now that it has, we must kill him at all costs." Said the leader. Sitting back in his chair, showing hand movements while he was talking.  
  
"Very well. I am sadly going to agree with you there. The boy will come to save his tribe, and kill us. He has the power to do it too. If only there was another way to stop this from happening! I would die for the chance to change it and just have the boy live a normal life. But, we have to do it now. And since you went back on the orders of the King and Queen themselves and killed those people, we have no choice. The boy must be killed." She said, reluctantly.  
  
All the members nodded their heads and continue to plan out how to find him.  
  
Ganondorf sunk down and sat behind the statue. His heart was beating a million miles an hour and his brain was over loading with questions.  
  
'How… Why…. When….No. I couldn't be the evil King! I can't! I won't do that. I'm not evil! I'm not a bad person who kills others for fun! I'm not. I'm not! No. I mustn't think like this. I must remember my training and save my people. They are all counting on me to save them. I can't let them down!' Ganondorf thought. Slowly getting up and walking around the corners.  
  
He went into a dark room. He could hear moans and groans coming for there. Assuming it was the dungeon. He looked around for some place for keys. He walked through the halls. And saw jail cells. Lining in rows. He could hear the sorrows of his people.  
  
Ganondorf ran to a cell. He looked through the bars. He couldn't see anything because no one was in light.  
  
"Hello? Is someone in there?" He asked into the cell.  
  
"Ganondorf? Our future King has come to rescue us! Everyone get up!" Said the Gerudo woman. It was the leader for the tribe until he became King, she was in charge.  
  
"Nabooru! Your alive!" Said Ganondorf.  
  
"Yes, boy. Now, you have a plan to get us out of here?" She asked.  
  
"Well, somewhat of a plan. I get in. Find you all. Somehow unlock the doors and by a miracle get you all out. Half go into a wagon I hooked onto horses and the rest go by single horses. I cut the saddle straps to the horses we don't need incase those people want to follow." Said Ganondorf. Explaining how far he got in his plan.  
  
"Well, for a ten year old, you've got your hands full. How our we going to get out of the cells?" Asked Nabooru.  
  
"Well, I kinda didn't get that far in my plan." He said shyly.  
  
He heard groans from the other Gerudo. Then, he heard foot steeps. Ganondorf's heart raced. He didn't know what to do. Nabooru tapped him on the shoulder causing a little yelp from Ganondorf who forgot she was there.  
  
"Ganondorf, hide in the dark corner. With all that black you shouldn't be noticed." She whispered.  
  
Ganondorf took off to the corner and sat down. He held his knees to his chest, praying to the three goddesses that he would be safe.  
  
A big man came through the door way, with a sword in hand. He had the keys in his other. Two other smaller men followed. Both with swords. The big man went to the first cell with Nabooru in it. He looked at her, with a glare.  
  
Ganondorf's heart raced a million miles an second. His breath became sort and rapid. As he watched, he felt his color going from his face.  
  
"Ha, ha. Well, if it isn't the great Nabooru. A fine woman indeed. Alittle young for me, but you will do quite nicely." He said with a wicked tone.  
  
Ganondorf didn't know what he meant by that. Too young to understand what the man's intensions were with his advisor, Nabooru. But the fear it caused in her was enough for Ganondorf to get afraid and angry at the same time.  
  
Nabooru stepped back in her cell, as the man began to twist the key in the door. Ganondorf couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the look of fear in his advisor's eyes anymore.  
  
Ganondorf stood up, and caused alittle noise from his shield moving. The cell closest to him with a Gerudo inside was begging him to sit back down. Ganondorf didn't listen. He pulled his sword from it's holder and his shield in front of him.  
  
He walked from the shadows with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone! You want me not her!" He shouted at the men.  
  
All three turned around to see a very pissed off little boy standing in front of them with a sword and shield.  
  
"Oh. It's the runt that they were talking about. The one that is going to kill us all one day. If I didn't believe the prophecy, I would say they were all crazy to believe a little boy like you could kill everyone in Hyrule. Good thing you showed yourself. Now, I will get a promotion." He said, holding his sword out and lunging for Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf had some training with a sword. All Gerudo did. So, he jumped out of the way quickly. The man swung his sword to the side just as Ganondorf jumped out of the way. The tip of the man's sword hit Ganondorf's sword hand. It sliced through part of his skin. Making him drop his sword.  
  
Ganondorf held onto his shield though. Stopping the sword from injuring him further. The man swung his sword yet again at Ganondorf. Ganondorf blocked it with his shield. But the blow was so powerful, and he was so light, he was hit against the wall and dropped his shield.  
  
Ganondorf's eyes widened. The man walked in front of him and was about to kill Ganondorf.  
  
'So, this is it. This is how my life ends. At the hands of a man who will kill Nabooru, or after he does whatever he plans to do. I wish I could help! I don't want my tribe to be killed because of some stupid prophecy!' He thought, a tear sliding down his check. He closed his eyes tight. Not wanting to see his final blow.  
  
But, instead of hearing the sword sink into his flesh, he heard the sword hit something solid. Ganondorf opened his eyes and saw a magic shield around him. He gasped at it. He could feel the magic flow from his open cut, to make the shield.  
  
The man swung repeatedly at the shield. His sword not doing anything. Then, he swung with all his might the sword broke in half. The man eyed the sword and dropped it. Then, ordered the other one to give him, his sword.  
  
Once he got the sword, he swung it at Ganondorf's shield again. Ganondorf flinched everything he swung the sword. Then, Ganondorf got braver. He stood up and walked towards the man. The man backed away from him. Afraid of him.  
  
Ganondorf could feel the power from his body. Waiting for it's next command. Ganondorf ordered his power to lift the man above the ground. It did. The man was lifted too fast and was knocked out on the ceiling.  
  
Ganondorf turned to the others. His shield dispelling. He ordered his power to do the same to the other two men.  
  
Once the other two men were knocked out, Ganondorf turned the keys to the cell. He let Nabooru out. Then, unlocked the doors to the rest. They all praised him.  
  
"Alright. Enough. We have to get out of here. Follow me and stay as quiet as you can. Let's go." Ganondorf said, leading them out to the way he came. They saw all the men and Impa still making the plan. Ganondorf looked at the spot were he came through. It was no problem for him to get through, but the other Gerudo couldn't fit.  
  
Ganondorf scratched his head in confusion. Then, he remembered his magic. How he could lift people up. Maybe he could lift them up and out the high window that was covered in shadows. Since all the guards were distracted.  
  
Ganondorf ordered them to line in rows of twos. He lifted the first two and out the window. Once out the window, they slid down to the ground and got into the wagon.  
  
Once he got all of them out, he slid out the way he came. Not sure if he could lift himself out the window. Once outside he got everyone suited. He ordered them to ride the wagon, not to the fortress but to Lon Lon Ranch. Ganondorf told them were it was.  
  
"And when you get there, tell Malon and Max that your friends of mine. They will let you stay there. Trust me. Now go." He said.  
  
The wagon took off and so did all the horses. Only Nabooru didn't go yet.  
  
"Why are you still here Nabooru?" Asked Ganondorf.  
  
"What are you going to do? You can't beat them alone. Not even with your magic powers." She said.  
  
"Yes, I know that. I just want to listen what they are planning next, so I can plan on what to do. Look after all of them for me Nabooru. I trust you, Nabooru. Please do this for me." Ganondorf said.  
  
"Yes. I will. You be careful Ganondorf. I don't know what we would do without you." She said.  
  
Ganondorf shrugged his shoulders and said, "Probable be happier and boring."  
  
Nabooru smiled and rode off after the rest. Ganondorf watched until they were out of site. He turned back to the Temple. He ran up and entered again. Listening to their plans.  
  
Once he leaned against the statue, a hand grabbed him and threw him in front of the rest of them.  
  
Ganondorf landed with a thud in front of the whole group. He quickly got to his feet and brought out his sword and shield.  
  
The leader who was named Jake spoke, "What do we have here? The chosen one that is going to kill all of Hyrule."  
  
Ganondorf scowled and said, "If anyone is going to kill all of Hyrule it's you people! You killed my family! At least I could save part of it."  
  
"Part of it huh? What do you mean kid?" Asked the leader.  
  
"I mean my whole tribe is already gone." He said.  
  
"What? This can't be! Your lying kid!" Said Jake, standing out of his seat.  
  
"Hmph. Look who's talking. Check, if you don't believe me." Said Ganondorf.  
  
The big man Ganondorf knocked out came out, rubbing his head.  
  
"Barter! Tell me this kid is lying! They all didn't get away! None did! Right?" He asked in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Sorry sir. All of the Gerudo are gone. They all escaped." Said Barter.  
  
Jake growled in his throat. Impa, the woman with silver hair and muscles looked at Ganondorf.  
  
"Kid. Did you free all of them on your own?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. Well, Sapono helped." Ganondorf said.  
  
"Sapono?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, my friend's horse. He helped me get through the desert." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"Well, your friend? And who is that?" Asked Jake.  
  
"No one! I…. Ummm… I… I lied! I don't have a friend." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"Troops. This, 'friend' of his must be where the rest are going. Now, tell us who your friend is." Jake asked.  
  
"NO! I want let you hurt my friend and Family!" Yelled Ganondorf.  
  
"Now, listen here brat! I've just about had enough of you!" Said Jake, walking to Ganondorf. He raised his hand to strike him.  
  
Ganondorf turned his face, preparing for the blow and closing his eyes in fear. However, it never came.  
  
Ganondorf opened his eyes and saw the woman Impa, holding the man's hand in hers. Stopping him from striking Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf thanked the goddesses. Someone up there still liked him.  
  
Ganondorf took a few steps back, trying to get away from the man's reach. He walked into the guy who grabbed him before.  
  
It was a man with a blue suit and white covering. He had blonde hair and red eyes. He shoved Ganondorf slightly forward.  
  
"Stay away from me Kid." He asked dangerously.  
  
"What are you?" Asked Ganondorf.  
  
"I'm a Sheikain." He said.  
  
Ganondorf's eyes widen and he pointed his sword to the Sheikain.  
  
"You! Did you kill my family?" Asked an angry Ganondorf.  
  
"Yes Kid I did. What are you going to do about it, Evil King!"? He roared at Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf growled and lunged at the Sheikain. The Sheikain moved to the side and tripped Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf rolled and hit the wall hard. Ganondorf's whole body ached in pain, but he didn't care. This monster killed his family. The reason his new friends were in danger was this monster. The reason why he felt such pain was he. Now, it was his turn to make this monster feel his pain.  
  
Ganondorf got up and charged after him again. The Sheikain brought out a sword and countered. Ganondorf ducked under the blow and lunged at him. The Sheikain stepped forward, which was a mistake because the brick there was loose causing him to lose his balance. Ganondorf took advantage and shoved him against the wall with his sword's blade pressed against his throat.  
  
Everyone gasped. It was near impossible to beat a Sheikain in battle, and this little kid just did it. Impa told everyone to stay where they were. Waiting to see what the kid would do.  
  
Ganondorf bared his teeth. He spoke through clenched teeth to the Sheikain.  
  
"You stole my family away from me. The only people I cared for. Why did you do it? Why? I didn't do anything to you! I didn't do anything to anyone! Why? Why?" Asked Ganondorf, a tear slipping for his angry eyes.  
  
"Because kid, you're the evil King. You are the one that will bring the downfall of the Hyrulan race. I had to do it. So, kill me. Kill me for your pain. You know you want to do it. You have the chance to kill a Sheikain. Anyone would do what you have the chance to do. Come on. Kill me! Avenge your family! Do IT!" He yelled.  
  
Ganondorf stepped forward, about to plunge the sword into his neck, but stopped. He unclenched his teeth and pulled back his sword. Putting it into it's holder.  
  
"NO! I'm not a monster like you! I won't kill anyone. All I wanna do is go home. And be left alone, away from the bloodshed. You will live with the fact that you killed innocent people that didn't deserve to die. I hope what you did was worth it." Said Ganondorf, huffing his anger.  
  
Ganondorf backed away from him and made a break for the door. He ran as fast as he could outside.  
  
Impa told them all to stay where they were.  
  
Ganondorf turned around and looked at Impa in the eye.  
  
"Thank you, Miss." Said Ganondorf.  
  
Impa smirked and said, "Call me Impa."  
  
Ganondorf smiled and nodded his good-bye to Impa and ran out the door.  
  
Impa walked up to the Sheikain and grabbed him by his tunic.  
  
"You see. He does not have an evil spirit. He had the chance to kill the one who killed his family, and yet he let you live without so much as a scratch. You should be ashamed of your actions. You will be dealt with by the King and Queen themselves for disobeying their orders. Guards, lock him up until further notice." Said Impa, throwing the Sheikain at them. Impa turned to the door.  
  
'Good luck, kid.' She thought. Wishing him the best of luck on his journey's ahead.  
  
Ganondorf mounted Sapono and made a run out of there. He reached the Ranch an hour later. His butt was sore from riding.  
  
Ganondorf got off and was greeted by the Gerudo and Malon.  
  
"Ganon! You made it." Shouted Malon giving him a big hug. Ganondorf was glad to be with a friend now. Once they released each other, Malon noticed his cut on his wrist.  
  
"Where did you get that Ganon?" She asked.  
  
Ganondorf looked down at his wrist and saw the small cut with blood oozing out of it.  
  
"I got cut when I was sword fighting." He answered.  
  
"You sword fight?" She asked.  
  
"Now I do." Answered Ganondorf.  
  
"You went into a fight that could kill you and you had no experience with a sword? I hope you know that you are absolutely nuts Ganon!" She said.  
  
Ganondorf would have answered her back, but he suddenly felt faint. His loss of blood and all the activities he did today were finally catching up to him. Ganondorf passed out in Malon's arms.  
  
Do you guys like it so far? I think I got it about how I wanted it, though I was thinking about having Ganondorf rescue a little Gerudo girl. But, I guess I didn't. Oh well. It turned out fine anyways. I like the way I did this chapter. I hoped you all did too. Maybe I should write the battles out alittle more. What do you think? 


	4. Another Day, Another Adventure

This story isn't my most reviewed (or even close) but I LOVE this story more than my other Zelda stories. I hope you all feel the same. Please review when you are done reading. I want to know how everyone one else thinks of my story.  
  
  
  
Ganondorf's Childhood Years  
  
Part 4-Another Day, Another Adventure  
  
Ganondorf could feel the sun from the windows on his eyes. His head felt like it was spinning around. His body felt almost numb. He forced himself to stay awake. Trying to listen to the voices in the room. His eyes refused to open.  
  
"He can lead us to our glory days!" Said someone, who Ganondorf recognized as Seri. A Gerudo woman.  
  
"Yes, you are right, but he is just a child. You need to give him some time. He can't just wake up one day and be our King." Hissed Nabooru.  
  
"But, he is so strong. He took out a Sheikain and he saved all of us. He has proven himself beyond all reason. He is the one that will lead us. He has to lead us to war against the Hyrulans. He has the power and the knowledge to win us the war." Seri said.  
  
"Yes, but let us let him decide what is best for his future. Only he can make that decision. No one else can. Wait, until he is awake and healed. I don't want any presser on him. He's been through enough to last a life time." Said Nabooru.  
  
  
  
"Yes. I will wait till he has awakened." Said Seri, as Ganondorf felt her hand brush off the hairs from his face.  
  
"He has such sharp figures for one so young in years. I pray to the goddesses that makes him ready for what lies ahead in his life." Said Nabooru.  
  
Ganondorf couldn't refuse sleep anymore, as he fell back to slumber.  
  
Ganondorf woke some time later. He slowly opened his eyes. Seri and Nabooru were already long gone from the room. He sat up slowly, trying to avoid the pounding in his head from getting any worse.  
  
He looked down and saw all he had on was his pants. His boots were beside the bed and his shirt was drying on a line. His weapons were sitting on top of an old looking chest in the room. His gloves, left on the table near the middle of the room.  
  
Ganondorf had only one sheet that still lay in his lap as he sat up. Looking around, trying to remember where he was.  
  
'The last thing I remember is Malon yelling at me for some reason, waking up and hearing people talk. The rest is blank. I can't even remember what those people said!' thought Ganondorf. Slightly angry at himself for not paying enough attention.  
  
What he did remember was someone saying something about a war that was going to happen. And how he had to lead them in it.  
  
'Well, if they want to go to war, they can just leave me behind. I don't want to see blood for as long as I live!' He thought stubbornly.  
  
Then, the door opened. It was Malon who was carrying a bowl of soup to him. She set the soup down on the table and rushed to his side.  
  
"Oh Ganon! I was so worried about you! How could you faint right on me like that?" She asked, worried and angry at the same time.  
  
"Hold it. I fainted?" Asked Ganondorf.  
  
"Yes, right after I asked you were you got that cut on your wrist." She said.  
  
Ganondorf looked down and saw bandages around his wrist. A small blood stain was apparent on it.  
  
"This is where that big guy cut me with his sword, and I dropped mine." Ganondorf said, trying to remember everything that happened yesterday.  
  
"You dropped your sword? Then how did you beat him? You can't beat someone at sword fighting without a sword." Said Malon.  
  
"Well, I blocked his sword with my shield. He was too strong and it flung me into the wall from the impacted. Then, while I was on the floor, he came over to me and lifted his sword. I closed my eyes and……" Ganondorf trailed off.  
  
Malon was about to explode.  
  
"Then what happened? Tell me please!" Malon begged.  
  
"Well, the sword hit something else. I opened my eyes and there was a magic shield around my body. Protecting me. He swung his sword alot of times and them it broke in half on the shield. He got someone else's sword and started to hit the shield again. I stood up and walked toward him. He backed away. I could feel something. Some magic inside my own blood. I ordered it to lift him above the ground. He slammed into the ceiling, and was knocked out cold." Said Ganondorf. Retracing what happened to him.  
  
"You have magic powers? Wow! And you can lift people? Can you lift me with your magic? Please." Malon asked.  
  
Ganondorf shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, I can try. I have to practice this though."  
  
Ganondorf did the same thing he did before. He concentrated on her only. Then, ordered his mind to lift her above the ground.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for Ganon?" Asked Malon.  
  
"Nothing. I tried, but I couldn't do it. Maybe I used up my magic yesterday." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"Maybe. Hey, lets go horse back riding!" Said Malon cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah." Answered Ganondorf.  
  
Malon waited outside for Ganondorf to dress. Once he put everything on but the weapons he went outside. The Gerudo were either in the barn, petting the horses or walking around the grazing field.  
  
Ganondorf got Sapono out, and saddled. Malon got a horse with almost red looking fur and a white mane. It was a wonderful looking horse with strong legs.  
  
"What's her name?" Asked Ganondorf.  
  
"Her name is Epona. Every horse that is this color gets the name Epona. But, only one is born every fifteen years or so." Said Malon.  
  
"Oh. Well, Sapono and I are going riding in Hyrule field." Said Ganondorf, petting Sapono's neck.  
  
"Sapono? Who's that?" Asked Malon.  
  
"Oh. I didn't know the name of this horse so I gave it one. You don't mind do you?" Said Ganondorf, mounting Sapono.  
  
"No. His name is Cloud. But, I like Sapono better. I was wondering why he wouldn't come when I called him Cloud. Now, I know the reason." Said Malon, smiling at the two of them.  
  
"Yeah. I guess he likes the name too." Said Ganondorf.  
  
He kicked his heels into Sapono's sides and got off at a gallop. Riding out into the field. It was still early morning and most of the Gerudo haven't gotten up. They became lazier because they no longer had to protect anything for right now.  
  
Ganondorf didn't mind. They would probably try to stop him from going out into the field if he told them what he was going to do. Ganondorf wanted to see the forbidden forest. He heard of it from Malon. She said no one ever goes in there and no one ever comes out.  
  
That meant that those Hyrulans wouldn't be there and he could be by himself. He wanted to think and rest for awhile.  
  
Sapono rounded a tree and Ganondorf saw a small path leading around another corner. So, he decided to see if this was the entrance to the forest. Sapono rounded the corner and Ganondorf saw a tunnel. It was dark inside and he could smell the scent of trees. So, him and Sapono went through the tunnel.  
  
He went across a wooden bridge. Sapono went slow in order not to swing the bridge. Once they got through the second tunnel, Ganondorf saw a city like forest. There were stumps, with doors cut into them, tree houses, fences, bushes, a stream and children.  
  
Every one of the children wore green tunics, brown belts, boots and a green hat. None of them had weapons or anything that could harm someone. The strangest thing about all of them was, a small fairy would follow each and everyone. Revolving around their heads. The children didn't seem to mind, and would talk to the fairies.  
  
Ganondorf gasped at it all. Sapono had stopped only a couple of feet in the forest. He, seemly was looking around at everything too.  
  
The children stopped what they were doing and turned to him. They all ran up to him and started to marvel at him and Sapono.  
  
"wow! I've never seen you around here. Where do you come from?" Asked one.  
  
"What creature is this?" Asked another.  
  
"What kind of clothes are those?" Asked yet another.  
  
"Why don't you have a fairy?" Asked a fourth.  
  
"Is your skin really green?" Asked a fifth.  
  
Then, a another kid who was slightly taller than the rest came. He had red hair with freckles on his face. He wore shoes that were green, and curved at the end. His skin was paled and his looked pretty tough.  
  
"Who is this?" He asked, in a demanding voice.  
  
They all turned around and groaned.  
  
"Ummm….. I'm Ganondorf." Ganondorf said.  
  
"Yes, and I am Mido. The chief of the Kokirri. Now, what are you?" He asked rudely.  
  
"I am a Gerudo." Ganondorf answered. Sapono snorted.  
  
"A Gerudo? What's that?" He asked.  
  
"A Gerudo is a person from the tribe Gerudo. I am from the Gerudo Fortress, near the desert sands." Answered Ganondorf.  
  
"What creature are you riding?" He asked, pointing to Sapono.  
  
"This is Sapono. He is a horse, from Lon Lon Ranch." Answered Ganondorf.  
  
"What's Lon Lon Ranch?" He asked.  
  
"It's a placed where horses live. Where people take care of them, and ride them." Ganondorf said.  
  
"Oh. Are you from outside of the forest?" He asked. Everyone else looked up at Ganondorf.  
  
"Yes." Ganondorf said simply.  
  
Everyone started to mumble and gasp. They whispered to each other. Ganondorf raised and eyebrow.  
  
"We have never seen someone from the outside before. You should not be here. The Great Deku tree will not like this at all." Said Mido.  
  
"Great Deku Tree? What's that?" Asked Ganondorf.  
  
"It's our guardian." Answered Mido.  
  
One of the Kokirri's climbed up and reached inside Ganondorf's pocket and pulled out a rupee.  
  
"Look at what I found!" She said.  
  
"Hey! Give that back. Wait, you've never seen a rupee before?" Asked Ganondorf.  
  
"No. That's what is it? What does it do? It's pretty." She said. She had short green hair.  
  
"It's used to trade for things you need. What you have is a blue rupee. It's worth five." He said.  
  
He looked down and saw them all in confusion.  
  
Ganondorf got off Sapono and sent him to roam around and be petted by the Kokirri. Most of them had followed Ganondorf. He sat down on a stump and started to tell them about the outside world.  
  
"So, Ganondorf. What's a desert?" One asked.  
  
"It's a place where, sand is. No grass grows in the desert. No trees either. There is hardly any water, and plenty of stones." He answered.  
  
"How can someone live in a place like that?" Another one asked.  
  
It went on like that for a long time. Soon, Ganondorf told them all about lake Hylia, the desert, currency, ranches, temples, Gerudo, Hyrulans, Sheikains, swords, shields, bow and arrows, magic and shops.  
  
Ganondorf's throat was so dry, he couldn't even spit. The Kokirri asked him to stay for the night, which he had to decline. However, he promised he'd be back and with a real Hyrulan.  
  
Ganondorf whistled for Sapono, who came running with two Kokirri's on his back. Ganondorf helped them off, and mounted. He waved good-bye to all of them and left the forest.  
  
Deep inside the forest, the great Deku tree frowned at what he felt. A strange magic energy had been in his forest for the whole day, but then just left. All of his Kokirri were fine and seemed sad to see it go.  
  
'Thou must be thy evil presents from thy blacken sky of lightening, many moons ago.' Thought the Great Deku Tree.  
  
(For those who have no idea what he just said, Ummm thought. It was 'He must be the evil person that I felt from ten years ago' remember Ganondorf was born ten years ago.)  
  
Ganondorf rode as fast as Sapono could carry him. It was dust already and din's eye was moving behind the hilltop. Din's eye disappeared before Ganondorf could get into the ranch. When he was riding, something spilt open the ground and came from it. Ganondorf looked behind Sapono and saw a small skeleton with red eyes, claws, weird shaped skull and a loincloth. It came after him and Sapono.  
  
Sapono reared and took off faster than ever. Ganondorf struggled to stay on. Sapono wasn't watching where they were going, too scared to. Ganondorf couldn't stop Sapono.  
  
"SAPONO! Slow down!" Yelled Ganondorf. Sapono started to slow down finally. Then, Ganondorf looked from Sapono's head to what was in head of them. A tree branch.  
  
It struck Ganondorf hard in the head. Causing him to fall off Sapono's back. He hit the ground with a loud thud. Blood slid down the side of his face. His forehead bleeding badly. He had a splitting headache. His body refused to move an inch. He was only twenty feet from the Ranch.  
  
'What bad luck.' He thought sourly. His vision began to blur and everything went black.  
  
Two shadowy figures were floating above him. Watching this all happen. Both on brooms.  
  
"So, what should we do sis?" Asked one of the Witches.  
  
"I don't know Koume." Said the second one.  
  
"I say, let's help the boy out. If he is our future King, he is the only one in the whole land who can get us the desert. Let's help him Kotake." Said Koume.  
  
They both swooped down and each grabbed an arm. They flew above the ground and took off for Gerudo Fortress. Sapono, watched and snorted. He took off, following them. Determined to get his new master back.  
  
Kotake and Koume brought him to the Fortress and set him down in a bed somewhere in the walls. Ganondorf slowly came to life. His head pounded with pain and he groaned.  
  
"I think he is ill." Said Koume.  
  
"I think he is just in pain from the cut on his forehead. Let's heal it shall we?" Said Kotake.  
  
The two sisters set to work healing his forehead with their magic. Once the cut was repaired, Ganondorf quickly opened his eyes and looked into the faces of the witches.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked. Too dark to see where he was.  
  
"You are at the Gerudo Fortress. We brought you here Master." Said Kotake.  
  
"Yes, are you feeling well Master?" Asked Koume.  
  
"Master? What are you two talking about? Wait a second, don't I know you from somewhere?" He asked, seeing part of their faces from the moon light.  
  
"Yes, from the desert. I saved you from the quicksand. I hope you will ask of my name Master." Said Kotake.  
  
"I…….. What is your name?" Asked Ganondorf.  
  
"My name is Kotake. This is my sister Koume. We are the two witches of the sand. Our powers grow stronger, the closer we are to the desert. So we brought you here, and then healed your wound." Said Kotake.  
  
"Well, that explains why I am here. My name is Ganondorf. Why do you two keep on calling me Master? I'm not your master." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"Yes, you are. You are the future King of the Desert, therefore you are our Master." Said Koume.  
  
"Listen, I think it is real nice of you two, to go out of your way for me, and I will repay you for your deeds. But, I'm not your master. I am not the master of no one. I am the future King of the Gerudo, true but I have no title over you two. What is the true reason why you two call me Master? Is it the stupid prophecy that I will be the evil King?" Asked Ganondorf.  
  
"Yes, that is the true reason. I can smell the power with in you. You have the gift to become the evil King. Thou it is your choice as to if you want to be the evil King." Said Koume.  
  
"So, you believe I can still be good and have this power?" Asked Ganondorf hopefully.  
  
"It is very unlikely, but yes we do. We think you can choose your own path. It depends on what you choose that in life as to weather you become the evil King or just the Gerudo King. The choice is yours and you're alone. But, we will be waiting out in the desert. If you are ever in need of our services, we will always be there, in the desert sands. All you need to do is yell out our names. Good-bye." Said Kotake. They both flew out the window before Ganondorf could saw anything.  
  
Ganondorf sat at the end on the bed for some time. Thinking about what just happened. He could have all this power, yet still be good. That's what he wanted. To have the magic, but still be a good person. He would even give up the magic to stay good.  
  
Ganondorf heard a snort and neigh come from outside. He ran outside and saw Sapono waiting for him.  
  
"Sapono! Your safe!" Said Ganondorf, running up to Sapono and hugging his neck.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you're ok. Malon would chew off my ear if I lost you." Said Ganondorf with a smile on his face.  
  
Sapono snorted happily. Ganondorf mounted Sapono and rode off to the ranch, hopping that none of those skeleton things come from the ground again.  
  
Nabooru paced around the table again. All the Gerudo and Malon were in the barn. Max was already asleep.  
  
"How could you let him go like that Child? You know he was injured. We can't send out troops to get him, because that would put our position out. If something has happened to that child I swear by the Goddesses.." She started, but someone started a sentence before her.  
  
"You swear what Nabooru?" Said Ganondorf, leaning against the door way.  
  
"Ganondorf! Your ok. What happened?" She asked.  
  
"Sapono had a scare by some kind of skeleton popping out of the ground. He ran too fast for me to see where we were going. So, I got hit by a branch. Knocked out. Two witches, Kotake and Koume took me to the Gerudo Fortress and healed my wound. Then, I headed here. Oh and Nabooru, it's not right to yell at Malon. She didn't do anything wrong. I did. I should of known better than to go off without one of you with me. Sorry." He said.  
  
Nabooru didn't say anything. She just patted his shoulder and left for bed. The rest of the Gerudo went off for bed in the grazing field. Malon and Seri were left.  
  
"Ganondorf, may I talk to you about something?" asked Seri.  
  
Ganondorf's eyes widen alittle. He was younger than she was. She was a top fighter, and she was asking his permission to talk to him? Something was up.  
  
"Why does everyone start giving me respect? I don't deserve it, nor do I want it." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"You do deserve it. You saved us all. And you have proven yourself to be a magic holder. You our now King." Said Seri.  
  
"King? But, I'm not eighteen yet! I'm not even old enough to be a solider! How can I be King?" Asked Ganondorf.  
  
"You, have proven yourself beyond any of the other Kings before you. We all made the a vote, and you our King now." Said Seri.  
  
Ganondorf, joined Malon on sitting on a hay block. He held his head down low, thinking things over. Everything was moving too fast. First, the group of Hyrulans say he is the future evil king, He has magic powers, he nearly killed someone, two witches call him their master and now he is the King of the Gerudo?!  
  
'This is too much for one ten year old to take in a single week!' He thought.  
  
"King. May, I ask you something?" Asked Seri.  
  
"Yes." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"I wish that you lead us to war with the Hyrulans. To get back at them for what they did to your Mother, Aunt and Teacher!" Said Seri, sternly.  
  
"I know my Teacher was you twin Seri. I am very sorry for your loss and for mine. I wish that is could not have happened true, but more blood shed will only prove that we are after blood. It will prove them right in this game and I do not want that to happen no matter what anyone thinks." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"Yes, I know…" She started, but Ganondorf cut her off.  
  
"I am not finished." He looked up into her eyes. "I am tried of this week and warn out by all the trails. I have cried more in two days then in my whole life. I have needed my skill and found new powers all in the same day. I have got my first scar from battle yesterday. I do not want to go into a war where more people will be killed and more of my people lying dead on the ground, only for their blood to soak into the grass. Even if I wanted to attack them, it would be of no use. They have us out numbered and our powered. It would only mean complete destruction of the Gerudo race. And for innocent people to get hurt. I will not allow that. Now, I know how you feel Seri. I feel the same way you do. I wish there was something, anything I could do for them, but only death will come of it. I don't want others like me to suffer from loss. Please understand that."  
  
Seri, looked into the eyes of Ganondorf. He was so young, yet sounded so wise and ancient with his words. They poured into her heart like drops of water. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, my King. I do understand. You are wise beyond your years. I trust in your word. Please forgive my rudeness towards you." She said, bowing before Ganondorf.  
  
"There is no need for forgiveness. You were only speaking your mind and that is not a crime. Now, I am tried. I think I will sleep in the barn tonight. Is that ok Malon?" Ganondorf asked, turning to Malon.  
  
"Of course it is." Said Malon, looking surprised that he asked such a question.  
  
Seri looked at both for them, before leaving. Nabooru listened from the open window.  
  
'That boy will lead us well. If he keeps on this track that is.' Thought Nabooru. She never felt so proud of Ganondorf, till now. She walked to where she slept and went to sleep.  
  
Ganondorf turned to Malon and grinned.  
  
"So, where did you really go to today?" Asked Malon.  
  
"The Forest." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"Oh. Tell me all about it." Said Malon.  
  
"My pleasure." He started and told Malon of the forest, and the Kokirri. Then of his trip back and the witches.  
  
Malon and Ganondorf laid down in the hay stalk. Malon resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Malon yawned and asked, "So, do you think that you will be able to use magic?"  
  
"I don't know. I think it only comes out when I am bleeding." He answered.  
  
"What kind of magic does that?" Asked Malon, sleepily.  
  
Ganondorf laughed and said, "I guess my kind of magic does. I will have to practice it tomorrow though. Maybe I will be able to use some of it then."  
  
He looked down and saw Malon was already asleep. He smiled and went to sleep himself.  
  
Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Now that is cute! Ok, maybe it's just me. Please review! 


	5. Magic Spells and Lily

Yeah. I got more reviews. Well, since I know you all love this story, like I do, well, I will continue. I have an idea about how Ganondorf turned evil. Your just going to have to wait. Sorry people. Oh, and some questions about the story has come up. For one thing, the Malon in here, is the game Malon's mom. And Max, is the name of the game Malon's grandfather. Hope that clears things up abit.  
  
Ganondorf's Childhood Years  
  
Part 5-Magic Spells and Lily.  
  
Ganondorf and Malon spent most of the day sitting in the field and using magic. Well, Ganondorf was.  
  
"Try it again. You almost had it last time." Said Malon.  
  
"Alright. OK, here we go." Said Ganondorf. He was concentrating on his sword. Malon told him to start out small. So he choice was his sword.  
  
Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at his sword. Trying to make it move. It started to shake from side to side. It then, lifted from the tip up. It rose an inch, then fell to the ground.  
  
Ganondorf let out his breath, that he didn't even know he was holding. He sighed. Malon was almost bouncing around she was so happy.  
  
"You do have magic powers! This is cool! You didn't even have to bleed to use your magic either. I think this is a big step for you." Said Malon.  
  
"Thanks. If only I knew some spells or something." Said Ganondorf, depressingly.  
  
Nabooru walked up to them.  
  
"Magic spells? So, you want to learn some? Well, why don't I teach you some I know." Nabooru suggested.  
  
Ganondorf's eyes light up. "You really can do that Nabooru? You're the best!"  
  
Nabooru smiled and sat down next to him. She looked at his sword and extended her hand over it. Then she mumbled a few words. The sword came from the ground and into her hand.  
  
"Wow! How did you do that?" Asked Malon.  
  
"A simple calling spell. Why don't you try it Ganondorf?" Said Nabooru, placing the sword in front of him.  
  
Ganondorf put his hand over it, keeping it at least a foot above the sword's handle.  
  
"What do I say?" Asked Ganondorf.  
  
"You say 'Herlo de fallo aira.' And it should come to you." Said Nabooru.  
  
Ganondorf looked at the sword. He narrowed his eyes at it then he said, "Herlo de fallo aira."  
  
The sword shook, and flew up into his hand. He gripped the handle tightly and smiled.  
  
Malon clasped her hands together and said, "Ganon, you did it! Way to go. You're a wizard!"  
  
Ganondorf laughed and said, "I don't think a simple spell makes you a wizard."  
  
Nabooru clapped and said, "I think it does. No one has gotten that right on their first try before. You have magic in your blood. Wizard Ganondorf."  
  
She got up and walked back to the group. Ganondorf blinked after her. Then felt Malon's arm wrap around his shoulders. He fell to the ground. Both he and Malon laughed, rolling around in the dirt, trying to get an advantage on each other.  
  
Ganondorf and Malon spent the rest of the day relaxing. Starting up at the sky, eating, resting. Everything but work. Ganondorf would ride Sapono around the fence. Jumping over poles Malon set up for them.  
  
The next day, they ran out of food. Breakfast was smaller than yesterday. Ganondorf, though he loved relaxing and being as lazy as possible, but he jumped at the chance of getting away for a day.  
  
"I'll go into town!" Said Ganondorf.  
  
"No way. Remember what happened last time you left the ranch?" Said Nabooru.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't my fault." Said Ganondorf. Trying to defend himself, but all he got was glares.  
  
"I didn't mean alone." Said Ganondorf.  
  
Nabooru thought about it. "Maybe, a few of us Gerudo should come with you King."  
  
"No way. The more, the more attention. I think only Malon and me should go into town. For one thing, we know our way around better and two I am dieing for a chance to get out of here for a day!" Said Ganondorf.  
  
"Yes, but we would feel safer if you had someone else with you. I will go." Said Nabooru.  
  
Ganondorf sighed in defeat. He was not going to win against Nabooru once she made up her mind.  
  
Ganondorf mounted Sapono and Nabooru got on Fire. An ill tempered horse that only Nabooru can control. They both rode off to Hyrule Castle Town.  
  
Once there, they tied their horses to the poles outside the drawbridge. Him and Nabooru made their way through the crowds of the market town. Ganondorf remembered every place Malon had dragged him off too. So, he grabbed Nabooru's arm and dragged her to the booths with food.  
  
Ganondorf picked out all the junk food while Nabooru got what they needed. They had bags in each arm. Trying to carry a week's worth of food for a whole tribe was no easy task.  
  
"I tried to tell you we should have just let some more people come with us." Said Nabooru.  
  
"We can always come back for more Nabooru." He said turning his head to face her while he was talking.  
  
Then, he bumped into someone. He dropped all his bags on the ground and then looked at who he bumped into.  
  
It was a young girl, maybe a year or two younger than him. She had blonde hair with bright blue eyes. Her hair dangled in front of her, framing her pale skinned face. She was wearing almost nothing but rags. Bruises covered most of her body, served from violent beatings with a whip.  
  
He looked up and saw some guards trying to get through the crowd to her. She began to tremble. Ganondorf did the first thing he though of. He grabbed her wrist and throw her behind a crate. When the guards came, they couldn't find her.  
  
"Kid. Did you see where a young girl about your age with blonde hair go?" One of them asked. Each were heavily armored with metal. A pole with a spike on the end. One had a whip.  
  
"Yeah, she went that way." He said pointing the other way.  
  
"Thanks kid." Said one of them. Then all four ran that way. Once out of sight, the girl came out.  
  
"Thank you." She said, shyly.  
  
Ganondorf smiled and helped her to her feet from behind the crate.  
  
"Sorry I had to throw you, but just placing you there would be too slow." He said.  
  
"I understand. They would of done much worse then throw me behind a crate, I can tell you." She said, glaring in the direction of the guards.  
  
Ganondorf got alittle uneasy with her glaring and said, "Well, let's get out of here."  
  
He grabbed some of the bags. The girl grabbed the rest. All three of them went to the horses. Once all the packages were safe on the horses, Ganondorf turned to the girl.  
  
"Would you like to come with us?" He asked.  
  
"With you? Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"To the Ranch just down this road. I bet you will love it there. I don't think Malon will mind another kid to talk to besides boring old me." He said with a smile.  
  
The girl laughed. And then asked, "How do I get there? I don't have a horse."  
  
"It looks like running then." Said Ganondorf, looking at the ranch.  
  
The girl sighed and started to walk to the ranch.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Asked Ganondorf.  
  
"Walking to the ranch since I don't have a horse." She said.  
  
Ganondorf blinked then started to laugh.  
  
"I didn't mean you. I meant me running to the ranch. I can make it there and back running if I wanted too." He said smiling.  
  
The girl looked at him, then smiled. Ganondorf helped her mount Sapono. Sapono didn't like the idea of anyone but Ganondorf on his back. He snorted unsure.  
  
Ganondorf petted Sapono's neck and said, "It's alright boy. This is my new friend. Take it easy with her and go to the ranch. I'll meet you there."  
  
The horse neighed and took off to the ranch on a gallop. The girl seemed to be enjoying the nice ride. Nabooru looked down at Ganondorf, who was watching the girl's back. Smiling to himself.  
  
"I think our King has his first crush." Said Nabooru nearly laughing when Ganondorf glared at her.  
  
"She is cute, but that doesn't mean I like her. Just because I saved her from guards and let her ride Sapono means nothing. And only because I watched her go doesn't mean……………..ok ok. Your right! Happy?" Said Ganondorf, glaring up at Nabooru.  
  
Nabooru chuckled and galloped to the ranch. Ganondorf mumbled chosen words under his breath at Nabooru. Running after them. Nabooru reached the ranch first with Ganondorf only seconds behind. He was really fast for his age. They both got into the Ranch and saw the Gerudo already talking to the girl. Asking her where she was from and everything.  
  
"Girls. She is with me." Said Ganondorf, walking over to the girl and helping her get off. All the Gerudo got the food bags from the horses and started to put them away. Nabooru took the two horses and let them roam free in the grazing field.  
  
"What is your name anyways?" Asked Ganondorf, trying to make a conversation.  
  
"My name is Lily. What is your name?" She asked.  
  
"My name is Ganondorf, but you can call me Ganon. It's sort of a nick name for me." Said Ganondorf. Then, Malon came out of the barn and greeted him.  
  
"Hey Ganon. Who's the girl? Your new girlfriend perhaps?" She asked with a smile.  
  
Ganondorf blushed ten shades of red and said, "She's not my girlfriend. You and Nabooru HAVE to be related I swear!"  
  
Both Lily and Malon laughed at him.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Asked Lily.  
  
"My name is Malon and yours?" Malon said.  
  
"Lily." Lily said simply.  
  
"Want to go play out in the field?" Malon asked.  
  
"Sure." Lily answered and they ran off to play in the field together. Ganondorf blinked after them Not sure of what to do. Then they both turned around and yelled, "Well, aren't you coming?"  
  
Ganondorf laughed and followed them.  
  
Lily turned to Ganondorf and said, "Malon tells me you have magic powers. Can you show me some?"  
  
Ganondorf blushed lightly and said, "Sure. Here. I can only lift my sword so far."  
  
Ganondorf took his sword from it's holder and placed it on the ground. He stood above it and put his hand over it. Then he said, "Herlo de fallo aira."  
  
The sword shook and went into his hand. Ganondorf gripped the handle and smiled at Lily.  
  
"That was cool. Can I try it?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." He said, placing the sword back on the ground. She put her hand over it and said, "Herlo de fallo aira."  
  
The sword stayed still. She said it again. Still nothing happened. Lily got alittle upset. She said it yet again. Yet nothing happened.  
  
"Why doesn't the spell work for me?" She asked Ganondorf.  
  
"Maybe you don't have magic in you or as Nabooru said no one got it right on their first try. It takes practice. But, you should try just one more time and see if it works." He said.  
  
Lily smiled and put her hand over it again. Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at the sword slightly. Lily said the words again. Ganondorf ordered it to go to her hands. Not even saying to spell. The sword jumped into her hands.  
  
Lily was surprised to say the least. Malon knew Ganondorf made it move not Lily and laughed.  
  
'But, how did he make it move without saying the spell?' She thought. Then she smiled. 'Maybe he is a real wizard.'  
  
Lily, Malon and Ganondorf spent all day doing nothing but magic spells, riding horses and counting clouds.  
  
Malon got Lily one of her dresses for her to wear. After a nice bath of course. Lily had spent the afternoon fixing herself to cover some of the marks and making herself clean.  
  
Ganondorf felt sorry for her. Knowing she had a horrible life. Malon watched they way Lily and Ganondorf would look at each other. Friendly, yet there was something else. Like a connection. Malon shook her head of her thoughts and began to eat her dinner.  
  
All the Gerudo were outside planning how to get their fortress back, yet none of the plans seemed right. Ganondorf got up from the table and went outside to help them plan it.  
  
"Our King. Do you have a plan?" One of the Gerudo asked. They started to call him things like 'Our King, My King or Lord' lately. He got used to it and didn't even realize they called him that anymore.  
  
"I think I do. Look." He said, drawing a map of the Gerudo fortress and then of the desert. He draw it perfectly. Since he was always having adventures roaming around the place he knew it better than anyone else.  
  
"See, if we are going to take back our fortress, I know they are probably either in the desert grounds or in the Fortress. If they are in the desert, we can take the Fortress back easily. But if they happen to be in the fortress, it will be harder to take them all out." He started. Pointing to the places as he went along.  
  
Seri said, "Then why don't we just get all the troops and over throw them. With enough force we can do it."  
  
Some of the others nodded.  
  
"No. Remember they got you all last time. You may have been off guard that time, true but they still have us out numbered three to one. I counted them all last time. They may have even brought in more people so we don't know. Force won't work. They have too much of that over our head. So, this is what we do. Nabooru, you are my second in command. You will lead the main group of us. Take all the trainees and some guards. I will take Seri, Gelada and Faro. The rest go with you. Anyone who doesn't want to fight doesn't have too. It won't take much to bring them down." He said.  
  
Nabooru said, "Not much? That's a whole army. It is going to take everything we got."  
  
Ganondorf rubbed his chin in thought. "On second thought, Nabooru and Seri are the only ones coming. We three will take them out."  
  
He got up and went to the house door, he turned around and said, "Get a good night sleep. Tomorrow we attack."  
  
He went inside.  
  
The rest of the Gerudo stared at the door.  
  
One said, "I think our King has gone mad."  
  
Nabooru silenced them. Then smiled.  
  
Seri said, "He is going to get us killed, isn't he?"  
  
Nabooru shook her head. "I think I know what he has in mind. Very cleaver in deed. I'd say it is the smartest thing in the whole Land of Hyrule to do."  
  
Seri asked, "What? What is he planning to do?"  
  
Nabooru looked at her and said, "Get your bow and arrows ready for tomorrow. I want all the arrows to be brought to Seri, the king and I. Go."  
  
All the Gerudo got up and started to go around for their arrows. They brought the three biggest quivers they could find. Each could carry fifty arrows at one time.  
  
They got them full and the best bows ready.  
  
The next morning, Malon and Lily gave their goodbyes to him. Not sure if they would ever see him again, but Ganondorf only smiled when they said something like that.  
  
"I'll be fine for the last time. Don't worry. I'll be back." He said. "You stay here with the rest of the Gerudo. You two are who I am worried about."  
  
"Why?" Asked Malon.  
  
"When we beat these guys, they will have to leave. They will probably come by here. Maybe even think they can take this place over. That's why I am worried." He said.  
  
The rest of the Gerudo were ready with their weapons in case those guys decided to come there. Ganondorf gave them orders to not strike them when they came in. To only attack if they posed a threat.  
  
Ganondorf got on Sapono. He grabbed the rope he got. He put it in his shirt. He had only his dagger instead of his sword. He left his sword behind along with his shield.  
  
Ganondorf, Nabooru and Seri made their way out. Only Malon and Lily waved.  
  
The three rides, made their way to one of their greatest battles. It would be three Gerudo against an army.  
  
  
  
How do you guys like the story? I think this chapter is a lot shorter than the others, but this chapter is a set off for the rest. The next one will be longer. Please review! 


	6. The Painful Battle

Yeah! Strom, you wanna be in my fic? Well, sure. I can put you in somewhere. Please review.  
  
Ganondorf's Childhood Years  
  
Part 6-The Painful Battle  
  
Their horses rounded the corner to Gerudo's Fortress. Ganondorf stopped Sapono and tied him to the sigh post. Nabooru and Seri did the same thing.  
  
"What do we do now my King?" whispered Seri.  
  
"Follow me. We have to let them capture us first." Ganondorf whispered back.  
  
They went around and up the stairs. Seri was hesitant. She didn't know what he thinking.  
  
Just as planned, a guard saw them and captured them. Six guards escorted them to the jail cell in the mountain. Ganondorf and Nabooru played along and looked like they were struggling to get free. Seri was mumbling a pray under her breath. As they went through the stone hallways for the Gerudo fortress, Ganondorf counted how many doors they went by, silently in his head.  
  
They lead him to the hole to the jail cell. They pushed him in. Ganondorf landed in a heap on the stone floor. It was a long drop for a child to take. Nabooru was pushed in next. Then Seri. Just as Ganondorf, figured, they didn't take his weapons.  
  
'They are just as cocky as I thought. Thinking three people couldn't cause their downfall.' Thought Ganondorf with a smile.  
  
"Now, stay in there brats until our Leader decides what to do with you." Said a guard, before they all left. Their footsteps bouncing off the walls. Once their footsteps faded to nothing, Ganondorf spoke.  
  
"Good. Now, we can go on with my plan." He said, standing up and brushing the dirt off himself.  
  
"What plan? To get captured? How are we going to beat a whole army with only a few arrows?" Asked Seri.  
  
"Simple. Just watch and learn Seri." Said Ganondorf, taking out the rope from his shirt. He tied one end to an arrow, and the other just let loose. He shot the arrow onto the wooden panel of the window. It struck in and didn't move.  
  
"Good. Now, all I have to do it climb up." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"How is that going to help My King?" Asked Seri. Nabooru stayed quiet, knowing that Ganondorf wouldn't lead them wrong.  
  
"Well, see they have enough force to bring us down, yes, but they only prepared for a group attack, not a single attack. And I got us captured, that way they think we can't hurt them. Oh and the cell makes up be above them." Said Ganondorf, trying to explain his plan.  
  
Ganondorf climbed up the rope and stood on top of the window seal. He took out his bow. Then loaded an arrow on it. He saw three guards below, walking around. He took aim.  
  
He shot the arrow, and hit the rope that tied the horses of the Fortress. All the horses ran around the fortress, knocking the guards as they went. Soon enough most of the guards were outside, trying to round up the horses.  
  
Ganondorf, turned to his cell mates.  
  
"Climb up." He said.  
  
Once they got up. Ganondorf, Nabooru and Seri took out their arrows, and took aim.  
  
They fired at the heals of the guards. Making them run like scared cuccos. Seri and Nabooru were doing most of the firing, Ganondorf was climbing down the rope, off the other side. He held onto the bottom part, with his feet pushing the wall. He swung himself to the side where the ledge was to the next building. Once almost over it, Ganondorf let go. He rolled when he landed and stood up. He motioned for Seri and Nabooru to do the same.  
  
Once all three were there, the two girls had already used up all their arrows. Killing a quarter of the army already.  
  
All the guards from the base were outside, staring up at Ganondorf. Seri and Nabooru grabbed arrows from Ganondorf's quiver and put them onto their bows. Ready to fire on command.  
  
"How could a child lead an attack group?" Asked Jake, who was startled to see Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf, stood with his shoulders squared, his arms crossed and trying to look as tall as possible.  
  
"You should all leave if you don't want to be killed." Ganondorf said.  
  
"What? Three people. Is that all you got kid?" Asked Jake.  
  
"No. I have my whole tribe hidden around his fortress, waiting for my order to fire. You know with a quarter of your army gone, your not that tough." Said Ganondorf, bluffing.  
  
"Your,….whole tribe?" Jake asked, taking a step away from Ganondorf.  
  
"That's right. We Gerudo are great with arrows. Now, take your army and leave! I know you can't see my hidden army. You wouldn't be able to take them all down. And even if you did, most of what is left of your army would be taken down. You'd be left without anyone to command. The choice is yours, Jake." Ganondorf said, trying his best to act like a tough commander.  
  
Jake waved his army to follow. They all got on horses and rode off. Jake yelling, "I'll be back! Just you wait and see!"  
  
Only dust was left behind from them.  
  
Ganondorf smiled broadly. Seri bent down and hugged him tightly.  
  
"You did it! I can't believe we did it!" Said Seri.  
  
Nabooru ruffled Ganondorf's wild hair and said, "Way to go King. You may just be the best leader there ever was. And to think you are only ten years old."  
  
"I'll be eleven in two weeks!" Said Ganondorf, his smile widening.  
  
"Yes, and how could you bluff so well? I couldn't even tell you were bluffing." Said Nabooru.  
  
"I was nervous of course, but I just remembered how I get out of training." He said, jumping off the roof.  
  
Nabooru followed and so did Seri. Ganondorf took off running to the horses.  
  
"We have to get back to the ranch before those guys get close to it." Said Ganondorf.  
  
He untied Sapono and got on. He turned Sapono around and headed off. Nabooru and Seri quickly got on their horses and headed off after Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf went over the bridge and past the stream. Quickly making his way to the Ranch. When he was out in the field, he couldn't see any of the horses. He started to panic.  
  
He headed off to the ranch as fast as Sapono could get him.  
  
'Please. Not Lily. Not Malon. Don't let them be hurt!' Ganondorf thought.  
  
He made it to the ranch before Nabooru and Seri, who were following.  
  
Ganondorf got to the Ranch and saw a sight he wished he hadn't. His tribe was fighting in the field. Lily and Malon were being held hostage by Jake. He had a sword by their necks, a wicked smile on his face. Lily's eye were wide.  
  
Ganondorf got off Sapono, and took out his dagger.  
  
"Let them GO!" He shouted.  
  
Jake turned to Ganondorf and smiled. "I thought you said your whole tribe was at the Fortress. You sneaky little brat. Bluffing to get your fort back. I think I owe you for killing a quarter of my army!"  
  
He turned back to Malon and Lily. He pushed his sword closer to their necks. Lily screamed in fear.  
  
Ganondorf saw it all in slow motion. His heart pounded against his ears. His mind yelling at him to do something and his body being completely numb. Flash backs of the shear terror on his mom's face, even when she was dead raced back to him. The same look gracing the face of Lily's. Malon was about to faint.  
  
Ganondorf bared his teeth, and jumped onto Jake's back. He gripped his neck and pulled him back. Jake flipped him off. Ganondorf slammed into the barn with his back. He dropped his dagger onto the ground. He laid still. His back having a stinging pain course through it.  
  
Lily was trying to get to him, but Malon was holding her back. Both crying.  
  
Nabooru and Seri hadn't gotten there yet. The Gerudo were distracted by fighting the army to help. Ganondorf, grinded his teeth together, trying his best to forget the pain. He slowly got to his feet. Picking up his dagger in his hand. He got ready to defend himself.  
  
"I see there is some fight in the great King. Or should I saw Prince?" Jake sneered at Ganondorf, charging after him.  
  
Ganondorf moved to his left, dodging the sword by mere inches. He trusted his dagger forward. Jake countered with his sword. Ganondorf jumped back and stared at Jake. Jake had a sinister smile gracing his lips.  
  
"Come on kiddy. Show me what you got." Said Jake. He lunged forward after Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf didn't react fast enough. Jake's sword gracing his shoulder. Cutting through his flesh like paper. A sickening sound of blood coming from his body entered his ears. Blood oozing out of the cut.  
  
Ganondorf yelled from the pain, but countered by plunging his dagger forward. Cutting Jake's side.  
  
Jake yelled out in pain. His yell was so loud, all the fighting stopped. Everyone turned to watch.  
  
Ganondorf's injured arm, falling lifeless to his side. Blood dripping from the wound. His teeth bared either from pain or anger, it was your guess. His sword with dripping blood on the tip. He stared at Jake.  
  
Jake's eyes blazing with anger. Blood coming from his side onto the ground. He took a glace at the girls. Ganondorf knew what he was going to do, he quickly ran over trying to stop him.  
  
Jake grabbed Lily and put his bloody sword against her bare flesh. An evil grin spread across his features.  
  
"You come any closer and I will kill her." He said.  
  
Ganondorf growled, but stayed still. Not knowing what to do.  
  
'I can't risk her life, but if I don't get Jake, then he might kill her when he gets out of the Ranch. Oh, three Goddesses, help me please! I don't know what to do!' Ganondorf cried out in his mind.  
  
As if the Three Goddesses themselves heard his pleas, sun shone right through the clouds, brightly. Ganondorf turned his face to the tree near the grazing field. His sword and shield were over there. He narrowed his eyes, his shield moved. It titled and the sun reflected from the shield right into Jake's eyes.  
  
Jake's eye twitched from the sun light.  
  
"Herlo de Fallo aira!" Ganondorf cried out, holding his hand towards his sword. His sword jumped from the ground and flew straight into his hand. Ganondorf lunged forward after Jake. Jake moved his sword over Lily's flesh without knowing it and sliced her skin. He throw her aside. He positioned himself to attack Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf skidded on his knees and plunged his sword forward. Jake's sword still raised above his head came down.  
  
No one knew if either was alive. Blood filling the air. A sickening sound of flesh being sliced could be heard. A groan could also he heard. Jake began to move. All the Gerudo's gasped. Then Jake fell to the ground. Not moving.  
  
Ganondorf was also on the ground. Not moving. They could see where the swords went into each person. Ganondorf's sword was plunged into the middle section of Jake. Jake's sword was through Ganondorf's already injured arm. Right through the forearm.  
  
It was a sickening sight. Half of the sword was on the other side of Ganondorf's arm. Then, Ganondorf's closed eyes, began to twitch. He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Everyone was silent. No one moved a muscle. Ganondorf sat up, and looked at his arm. A disgusted look on his face. He grabbed the holder of the sword, turned his face away and pulled it out. He let out a small yell of pain. He dropped the sword beside him and looked at Lily's still form. Shear fear crossed his face.  
  
He stumbled on his knees over to her. Ignoring his screaming pain. He turned her over and looked at her form. Her neck was sliced. Just like his mom's. Her eyes were closed, her body was lifeless.  
  
Malon would be crying, but she was too shocked. Everyone didn't know what to think about the situation. Ganondorf could care less about what everyone else was thinking. All his thoughts were on the slowly dieing form of his new friend.  
  
"L….Lily….no…" He said, holding back tears that threatened to show themselves. He felt something inside of him, snap. Everyone gasped. A weird light surrounded his body. A purple color. He put his hand over Lily's neck. The energy went from his hand, onto her neck, pouring onto it like water. Absorbing into her skin, her wound healing itself.  
  
Lily, slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Ganondorf. She had felt her life go from her body, but something pulled her back in. Filling her with energy and life.  
  
Ganondorf sighed in relief, but then his eyes rolled back into his head. He fainted, passed out from the lack of energy and blood loss.  
  
Yeah! Another chapter done. Please review! 


	7. Worth a kiss?

You know what I have noticed at the end of every other chapter Ganondorf faints. Have you noticed that? Storm, I am putting you in this chapter! Ok, on to the story.  
  
Ganondorf's Childhood Years  
  
Part 7-Worth a kiss?  
  
Ganondorf slowly opened his eyes to the light. Lily was sitting beside the bed watching over him. Ganondorf turned to her form. She fell asleep in the chair. Ganondorf remembered what happened yesterday. He remembered the glow around his body. The feel of the power that gave life. His life energy. He gave some of his own life energy to her.  
  
'But, how did I do that?' He thought to himself. Then, he slowly got up. His shoulder ached in pain. His body was covered in a blanket. He tore it off and looked at the damage. He had two bandages wrapped around his shoulder and forearm. He could see blood through the cloth.  
  
He decided not to unravel the bandages. Even though they limited the movement of his arm. He got up into a standing position. Then, checked himself for any more damage. He had a few scraps from climbing down the Gerudo wall, but that was it.  
  
He put on his boots, tunic, gloves and his weapons. He decided to leave his bow and arrows off though. The less weight on his shoulder to better. He looked over at Lily. She was still asleep, though she looked uncomfortable. Ganondorf sighed and went over to her. He picked her up and put her in the bed. He threw the cover over her and left.  
  
He made sure no one saw him leave. He went to the barn and got Sapono out. Then, walked to the exit of the Ranch.  
  
"And where do you think you are going?" Asked a voice.  
  
"To learn to control my magic, Nabooru." Answered Ganondorf.  
  
"And who is going to teach you that?" Asked Nabooru, walking up to him.  
  
"Koume and Kotake. You know, the two witches I told you about." Said Ganondorf, mounting Sapono.  
  
"The witches of the desert? King, they are evil! You can't trust them at all." Said Nabooru.  
  
"Evil? But they know magic. They can teach me something. Come on Nabooru. I really need to learn to control my magic powers. If I don't what will happen if I get out of control with my magic? Anything could happen. Please Nabooru. I am asking you a favor." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"I don't like it but alright. But, I want you back here as soon as possible. I think your going to give Lily and Malon a heart attack when they find out you are gone, again." Said Nabooru, stressing the word 'again'.  
  
"I know. Tell them, I will be back and not to worry about me." Ganondorf answered before taking off to the desert.  
  
'I hope you know what you are doing, Kid.' Thought Nabooru, watching Ganondorf go.  
  
Ganondorf made it all the way to a stream. He got off Sapono, which was alittle difficult since he could only use one arm. He bent down to the stream and filled up a canteen. After taking a few sips, he put the canteen into a pouch that was on the saddle. He mounted Sapono and took off for the desert.  
  
Lily woke up and found herself in a bed. She sat up and noticed that this was the bed Ganondorf was sleeping in.  
  
'Why that little sneak!' She thought. She got up and ran downstairs. She spotted Nabooru sitting on the roof of the barn.  
  
"Nabooru! Did he go off again?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yes." Nabooru answered.  
  
"Why didn't you try to stop him? You know he is hurt." Lily said, slightly angry.  
  
"I know." She said.  
  
"Then, why didn't you stop him?" Lily asked.  
  
"He's going to train. He said he will be back, and don't worry." Answered Nabooru.  
  
That was the most Lily was going to get out of her. Malon walked outside and spotted an angry Lily.  
  
"What's wrong Lily?" Malon asked.  
  
"Ganon took off again!" She replied forcefully.  
  
"Well, at least we know he is well. Come on Lily. Don't worry about him. He is a big boy and can handle himself. Besides, he beat a whole army and sword fought a real commander. He even beat a Sheikain. Don't worry about him." Said Malon, trying to cheer Lily up.  
  
"Why does he have to leave? Why can't he just stay?" Lily asked, quietly.  
  
"Well, he's like that. I learned well enough that he will go anywhere and do anything if it will help someone. He's just like that. You can't keep him in one spot too long. Anyways, He will come back." Said Malon.  
  
"How do you know?" Asked Lily.  
  
"Because. I think he likes you." Said Malon, giggling.  
  
Lily blushed.  
  
Ganondorf went into the desert, and shouted their names.  
  
"Kotake! Koume! Where are you two?" Ganondorf Shouted. He stayed in the desert until he ran out of water. Sapono was sitting in the shade of a large rock and Ganondorf was sitting under a tree. Thinking things over.  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't have come here.' He thought.  
  
Then something popped into his vision. Someone was in the tree and jumped in down right in front of him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ganondorf Shouted.  
  
It was a girl. She had raven black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She was about eighteen years old and luminous dark brown eyes. She stood over two feet above his head. She had sharp curves and a small muscular build under her tender tan skin. She wore a Gerudo like outfit, but hers was white and a jewel on her belt. Two razor sharp black sword, were one on each side of her waist. Both in their holders.  
  
"Hi." She said, with a smile.  
  
"H…hello." Ganondorf stumbled out.  
  
"What's your name Kid?" She asked, stepping forward, helping him to his feet.  
  
"My name is Ganondorf. But you can call me Ganon. What's your name?" He asked, looking up at her.  
  
"My name is Storm. Goddess of lightening. What brings you to the desert?" Storm asked.  
  
"Well, I was looking for Kotake and Koume. I wanted them to train me." Answered Ganondorf.  
  
"Train you? On what?" Storm asked.  
  
"Well, on magic. See I have some magic powers, but I need to learn how to control them." Answered Ganondorf.  
  
"I don't see what the problem is. Why don't I teach you?" Storm said, petting Sapono.  
  
"Really? You can? That would be great! When can we start?" Asked Ganondorf.  
  
"How about right now? I have some spare time on my hands. Let's go to the Temple and I can train you there." Said Storm.  
  
"Sure. Let me get on Sapono and we can go." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"No need." Answered Storm. Ganondorf suddenly saw a bright light, then he blinked. He was at the desert Temple!  
  
"How did you do that?" He asked.  
  
"Magic. I can teach you that too if you like." Said Storm.  
  
"Yes!" Said Ganondorf, with a grin.  
  
Lily and Malon decided to go horseback riding while they wait for Ganondorf to come back. Lily would look like she was in a daze. Starting off at the exit to the ranch, then sigh.  
  
"Hello. Hyrule to Lily. I think we are loosing you." Said Malon.  
  
"Oh. What? Sorry. I was just…" She started.  
  
"Just waiting and hoping Ganon would walk right into the ranch any second now." Said Malon.  
  
"Yeah. Kind of stupid huh? I have a bad feeling about all of this. Like something is going to happen and I don't know what." Said Lily.  
  
"Well, you do share some of his life energy. Maybe he is feeling the same way." Said Malon.  
  
"You think so?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yes, I do." Said Malon getting off her horse.  
  
"Wait. I feel better now. Let's go jump some fences. I haven't gotten a chance to do that yet." Said Lily, smiling.  
  
"Alright." Answered Malon.  
  
Ganondorf and Storm had practiced magic for the whole day. Ganondorf already learned how to teleport from place to place and move almost an object just by thinking about it.  
  
"I must say, I have never seen a child with so much control over their magic." Said Storm, watching as Ganondorf was floating his sword and making it do spins.  
  
"So, can I come back tomorrow and learn something else?" Asked Ganondorf, grabbing the sword and putting it in it's holder.  
  
"I guess that would be alright. Maybe you should get Koume and Kotake to teach you potions. That's the only thing I can't teach you." Said Storm.  
  
"Alright. Tomorrow I will get the witches to teach me potions." Said Ganondorf, turning to leave.  
  
"Wait. How are you going to get them to teach you?" Asked Storm.  
  
"They said if I was ever in need of their services all I have to do is yell out their names in the desert." Said Ganondorf, mounting Sapono and taking off.  
  
Storm waved good-bye.  
  
'Maybe, he is the evil King?' She watched as he turned around and waved back with a grin on his face. 'Nah.'  
  
Ganondorf made his way back to the Ranch before Din's eye disappeared. He rode into the ranch and was greeted by Lily.  
  
"Hey Ganon! Where have you been?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Ganondorf laughed and said, "Oh no! I think I have a new mother now!"  
  
Lily snorted and said, "Very funny, now where were you all day?"  
  
"I was practicing my magic. I learned from Storm. She is the goddess of Lightening." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"Oh. Come on. If you were working on magic all day, then show me something." Said Lily, getting excited.  
  
Ganondorf smiled. Lily started to raise from the ground and she floated onto Sapono's back, right behind Ganondorf.  
  
"Alright. I'll show you something magical." He said with a smile. He kicked Sapono and Sapono took off. Lily yelped and held onto Ganondorf with a death grip. She closed her eyes and stayed close to him, as the wind rushed by her. Her hair whipping along with it.  
  
"You can open your eyes you know." Ganondorf said with a laugh.  
  
"No way! Your going to fast." Said Lily, squeezing him tighter.  
  
"You know, if you squeeze any tighter I won't be able to breath, right?" Ganondorf asked.  
  
Lily smiled and loosened her grip on him. Ganondorf smiled and headed straight for the waterfall near Zora's Domain.  
  
Ganondorf got off Sapono and helped Lily off. Then he took her hand and teleported to the water fall. All Lily saw was a bright light then they were there.  
  
"Wh…what just happened?" She asked, not sure.  
  
"It was a new spell I learned. Teleportation. I can only teleport a couple of yards away, so that's why I had Sapono bring us to the entrance." Said Ganondorf, sitting down in front of the waterfall.  
  
"Oh." Was all she said before sitting down next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. Ganondorf wrapped his arm around her shoulders and stared at the waterfall. Every so often they would get splashed by droplets from the waterfall. One caught Ganondorf in the nose and made him sneeze. It echoed through the small valley way. Lily laughed.  
  
"This is magical. How did you know about it?" Asked Lily.  
  
"I heard from Storm that it was a very wonderful place. She said something else too." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"And what's that?" Lily asked.  
  
"She said that this is also where guys bring their 'girlfriends'. She winked at me, but I didn't get it. Do you?" Ganondorf asked.  
  
"You mean you don't know what boyfriends girlfriends are?" Lily asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Ummm… girls and guys that are friends?" Asked Ganondorf confusion on his face.  
  
  
  
No silly. They are better than friends. They always hug and kiss. You mean you didn't know what one was?" Asked Lily.  
  
"No. When you're the only male in a tribe of women then you don't hear a lot about boyfriends and girlfriends." Said Ganondorf with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah. I guess your right." Said Lily.  
  
"I got one more question for you Lily." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"And what would that be?" She asked.  
  
"What is a kiss?" He asked.  
  
"You don't know what THAT is? I thought your mom would of kissed you or something." Said Lily.  
  
"No. My mom never kissed me. She hugged me but that's it." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"Oh, well a kiss is, well, it's special. It's between people would love each other. It's somewhat hard to explain." Said Lily, chewing on her lower lip.  
  
"Well, why don't you show me?" Asked Ganondorf, innocently.  
  
Lily blushed deeply and nodded. She looked at him and then quickly peaked him on the lips. Ganondorf blinked a few times, then blushed.  
  
"Oh, that's what a kiss is." Said Ganondorf. Then he smiled. "I can't believe I got you to kiss me."  
  
"Oh you! You knew what a kiss was didn't you?" Asked Lily angrily.  
  
Ganondorf nodded and grinned. Lily pushed him back which only made him grin more.  
  
"What, didn't like the kiss?" He asked.  
  
"Oh you! I'll get you back. I promise Ganon!" She said.  
  
Ganondorf only laughed. Then he scooted back over to her and said, "You know. You shouldn't be in a bad mood on such a magical night. Look at Din's blind eye. It's completely full."  
  
Lily looked up and she saw it. It seemed to only shin on them. She smiled. Ganondorf grinned when he saw her smile.  
  
Ganondorf looked at the moon, then got an idea. He remembered some magic spell Storm used to conger up lightening. He could do that and light up the sky for them.  
  
He raised his hand to the sky, like he was reaching for the moon.  
  
"What are you doing Ganon?" Asked Lily.  
  
"You'll see." Was all he said.  
  
Then he mumbled the magic spell. He could feel lightening like power on the tips of his fingers. Then the clouds of lightening began to form. They swirled around above them and then, lightening casting down form the clouds, lighting up the sky above them.  
  
Lily gasped. It was beautiful! That didn't even began to describe it. It was way pasted all words. Lightening of golden color was guided by Ganondorf's fingers as it swirled around in the sky, almost like dancing. Each step was planned out way before it was done. Ganondorf then stopped. He turned to Lily.  
  
"Would you like to try?" He asked.  
  
"I came do that too?" She asked.  
  
Ganondorf smiled and nodded. He lightly grabbed Lily's hand and pointed her index finger forward. Then he mumbled a few words. Then Lightening started to follow her finger. It traced around the sky, wherever her finger pointed too.  
  
"Wow." Was all she was able to say. It was past words.  
  
Then, Ganondorf let go. The lightening stopped and the clouds disappeared. Lily turned to him.  
  
Ganondorf smiled and said, "Now. Wasn't that worth a kiss?"  
  
Yeah! HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! Please review! 


	8. The Change

I got some e-mails that I should make this the last chapter. I will have to skip a lot of years though. But, let's see how things go. Oh, Ganondorf is 22, Malon is 20, Lily is 20.  
  
Ganondorf's Childhood Years  
  
Part 8-The Change  
  
After many years, Ganondorf and Lily became very close. Malon had married a man named Talon. They lived happily together at the ranch. Lily and Ganondorf had moved back to the Gerudo Fortress. They livid very happily lives. That is, until the war began.  
  
Ganondorf had no choice but the lead the Gerudo's into battle with the Hyrulans. After years of battle, the war was still going, but Ganondorf returned back to the Gerudo Fortress, to rest for a week and to visit Lily who had stayed there.  
  
"Ganny!" Yelled Lily. Ganny was her nickname for Ganondorf.  
  
"Lil." Said Ganondorf with a smile. Lil was Ganondorf's nickname for Lily. They both embraced each other. They pulled apart.  
  
"I was so worried about you! Is the war over?" Asked Lily still hugging Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf sighed and shook his head. "Sorry. It's still going on. I don't know how to stop it, but as soon as I do I will. Those Hyrulans! They keep on going at it! They won't stop and the only way to stop them is to kill them."  
  
Lily rubbed his cheek. "It's alright. I know you have been uptight lately. Don't let that get you down. Ok?"  
  
Ganondorf nuzzled into her hand and said, "Sorry. So, how are you?"  
  
He grabbed her hand lightly and stroked her cheek.  
  
"I'm fine you. You always worry about me." Said Lily, smiling.  
  
"Well, how can I help it when you're my some to be wife?" Said Ganondorf, kissing her hand.  
  
Rubbing her swollen stomach.  
  
"Yes, yes. Your nothing more than a charmer you know that?" Said Lily.  
  
"That's why you love me." Said Ganondorf with a grin.  
  
Lily pushed him, jokingly.  
  
"Your so silly! I hope your not like that during battles." Said Lily, with a giggle.  
  
"Course not. I'm a lot different in battle." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"I bet you try to tickle your opponent to death!" Said Lily jokingly.  
  
Ganondorf rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. Lily started to laugh.  
  
Then Nabooru came in. She bowed to Ganondorf.  
  
"My King, Queen. Sir, you need to keep up on your training. Queen, you need to be resting." She said.  
  
"Thank you Nabooru. I want Gabby to be my training partner to be my sword partner." Said Ganondorf.  
  
Nabooru bowed and left. Lily went to their Chambers. She stopped and turned to face Ganondorf.  
  
"Be careful." She said.  
  
Ganondorf walked over to her and kissed her deeply. Then whispered in her ear, "I always am."  
  
Lily smiled and went down to the chambers. Ganondorf smiled at her back and left for the training grounds.  
  
When he got there, all the Gerudo's where there to watch. Ganondorf swung out his sword lazily. Then got into a fighting position.  
  
Gabby went after him, Ganondorf simply flew above her. Then kicked the sword from her hands and pinned his sword against her neck.  
  
"Too easy. Of course they always are, but nice try Gabby. You nearly hit me." He said. He put away his sword and smiled.  
  
"Thanks my King." She said and bowed. Then quickly left. No one had been a challenge for him since he mastered his powers. Koume and Kotake helped him to master all his powers. Ganondorf decided it was time to go to sleep. All the Gerudo went to their homes and Ganondorf went down to his chambers.  
  
Lily was already asleep. He crawled into bed and fell asleep with Lily in his arms.  
  
After a week of resting and hanging out with Lily, he went back to the war.  
  
"Ok, now I want the front line to be there." Said Ganondorf, pointing to the spot in Hyrule field. "Put the second line here."  
  
Then Seri came in with a bloody wound on her shoulder.  
  
Ganondorf rushed to her and set her down on the ground, while bandaging her wound.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
She was panting heavily, and said, "Hyrulans… at… Gerudo's… they…. Attacked…"  
  
Ganondorf's eye widen. He ran outside and got on Sapono, who had grown up with him. Sapono was now a pure black horse with a dark red main. He was a stallion. He had his war armor on.  
  
Ganondorf and Sapono raced along the field and got to Gerudo Fortress. Most of it was on fire. He could hear screaming. It was Lily. Ganondorf felt his heart in his throat. He got off Sapono and ran to the screaming. He broke through the fire and into the burning Fortress. He raced around and found Lily. She was panting and a little baby boy was in her arms, wrapped in some clothing.  
  
Ganondorf had to stop for a second, before getting all his wits back. He picked up Lily and raced out of the Fortress. Once outside, Ganondorf watched as his home burned to the ground, but he didn't care for right now. He was holding his future wife and son.  
  
He put Lily down and looked at their son. He looked like a male version of lily. Blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. His eye were wide, looking at the new world. He reached out his small hand. Ganondorf let him hold onto his finger. Then, his son looked him in the eyes.  
  
'He looks so much like Lily, but he has the intense look in his eyes, like mine.' Thought Ganondorf. He smiled down at his son. His son was the most wonderful thing in the world right now to him.  
  
"What should we call him?" Asked Ganondorf.  
  
"Link." Said Lily, smiling at her two boys.  
  
"Link?" Ganondorf raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, because he is our Link to each other." She said.  
  
"A wonderful name. Hello Link. I hope you like you dad." Said Ganondorf.  
  
Link giggled and yawned. He closed his blue eyes and snuggled up to his mom, while holding his father's finger. Sucking on it while he sleep.  
  
Lily, Ganondorf and Link rode Sapono to the Ranch.  
  
"Hey Malon! Oh. What's with your stomach?" Asked Ganondorf as he looked at Malon. She looked like she gained a few pounds.  
  
"Talon and I are expecting a baby in about seven months." Said Malon. Then she heard a cry. She looked up and saw a baby in Lily's arms.  
  
Ganondorf got off and got Lily off.  
  
"Wait a second. Ganondorf you sly dog. You and Lily got together and didn't even tell me. So what's his name?" Asked Malon.  
  
Ganondorf blushed and Lily said, "His name is Link. Isn't he a sweetie? He looks so much like me, yet he acts more like Ganondorf than anything."  
  
Malon and Lily giggled.  
  
Ganondorf rolled his eyes ,'Girls.' He thought. Ganondorf got on Sapono.  
  
"Lily, Malon, I have to go back to the main force. You stay here. I'll see you both soon." He said.  
  
Lily ran over to him. Ganondorf bent down and they kissed.  
  
"Don't be too long. Bye." Said Lily.  
  
Ganondorf smiled and left. He went back to the main force.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Nabooru.  
  
"The fort is burned down, but everyone escaped." Then he smiled. "I'm a dad."  
  
"Lily, she had the baby? Well? Boy or girl?" Asked Nabooru.  
  
"Boy! It's amazing! I thought only one male was born every one hundred years, but I guess that doesn't apply when the mother is a Hyrulan." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"I guess. What's his name?" She asked.  
  
"His name is Link. Lily said he was named that because he is the link between both of us." He said.  
  
"So, is he going to be a fighter like you or a wizard?" Asked Nabooru.  
  
"Hey, I didn't plan that in head yet. But, if I choose, he will be both. He will be a great sword fighter and a master at powers. I hope he will be both." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"Well, that's only if he has the gift. I hope so. We will have to attack the Hyrulan's main force." Said Nabooru.  
  
"Alright. I want you to lead the attack. I want to go straight after the whole second force army. You should be able to take on the first. The second should be their last ready force." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"Alright. I hope you can pull it off. Let's go." Said Nabooru.  
  
Ganondorf nodded.  
  
Lily and Malon were catching up on old times. Then, they attacked.  
  
Lily grabbed a pitch fork, while Malon got Talon.  
  
A horse, ran by. Lily was holding onto Link too. She let go off the pitchfork and hopped onto the horse and jumped over the wall. One of the attacker's sliced his sword across her mid section. Lily hardly noticed. She was more interested in her child than anything.  
  
She got into the field.  
  
'Oh no! Where's a place without the war? The Forest! Ganny told me about it before. I bet the Kokirri would be happy to look after Link and I until the war is over or Ganny comes to get us.' Thought Lily. She rode to the forest. She got off the horse and noticed blood dripping from it's back.  
  
Then she felt a stabbing pain in her side. She looked down and saw a cut on her side.  
  
She made her way as quick as possible to the forest.  
  
'I must get Link to safety.' She thought. She got into the forest and to where the Great Deku tree was. All the Kokirri were asleep. She fell in front of the Tree.  
  
"Why dos thou come to me?" Asked the Great Deku tree through her mind.  
  
"Please! Look after my child! I am a Hyrulan mother, who has been injured by the great war outside of this place. My child is my life, please promise me you will look after him?" She begged.  
  
The Great Deku Tree pondered about this. Then he felt a shock go through the soul of himself.  
  
'The Child of Destiny!' he thought.  
  
"Yes, I shall. What is thy name?" He asked.  
  
"My name is Lily. His name is Link. I will leave him at the foot of your roots. I must got to the exit and wait for his father to arrive to take us both home." She said.  
  
"Dear Child, thou are struck. Yet ye still wish to leave." He asked.  
  
"Yes, I must. I have to tell his Father where he is. I will be back, if I can. Thank you, Great Deku tree." She said, before taking off.  
  
'Thou will never return for thy child. Thou is too loosened of life to come back.' He thought.  
  
Lily, stumbled to the exit and lost her balance. She fell against the outside of the exit. In Hyrule field.  
  
She panted and held her side.  
  
'Link, Ganny. I am so sorry I will not be here much longer. Please, three Goddesses, look after my boy.' Was he last thought, before she drifted off to sleep, to never wake up.  
  
Ganondorf after defeating the whole second force with his magic, went back to the ranch to tell Lily the war was ending. When he got there, Malon and Talon were holding each other. Malon was crying. There was a dead body of an guard, by the entrance.  
  
"Oh My Goddesses! Malon! Are you alright?" Asked Ganondorf.  
  
"Yes, but Lily." Malon said, sobbing.  
  
"What happened? Where's Lily? Where's my son. Goddesses, Malon what happened?" He asked.  
  
"She left on a horse. Towards the forest. Hurry." She said.  
  
Ganondorf jumped on Sapono and raced to the forest. He had been there a lot when he was a kid and brought Malon a few times, so the Kokirri could ask her questions about what a Hyrulan is. When he turned the first corner, a horse with blood on it, came running by. Ganondorf watched it go and jumped off Sapono and ran to the entrance, He saw the most heart shattering thing in his life there.  
  
His future wife, and mother of his child, lay dead against the rock side. Ganondorf raced to her side and shook her lightly.  
  
"Lil. LILY! WAKE UP!" He shouted. He began to cry. Tears came flooding down his cheeks. He sobbed while holding her dead body in his arms. He didn't know how long he was there, but he didn't care. Night and dawn had already passed. He stayed still, staring down at her peaceful face.  
  
"Lily. I love you, and I always have. Every since the first day I saw you in the market. I will always love you weather you are dead or not. I promise on my life I will get stronger. I will be able to protect our child. I will gain the triforce of legend to protect our wonderful son, Link. I know you left him in the forest. Best, that way. Where there is no war or battle to fight. But, when he leaves, I will get him and tell him everything. I'm so sorry Lily, that I couldn't be there for you. I promise, our son will live to a right old age before he even comes close to his last breath. I love you both so much. Good-bye…….. Lily." He said, his last tear slipping down his face. He used his magic to make a grave for her. He laid her down into the grave and buried her, right by the entrance to the forest.  
  
"Now. You will always be close to Link. Great Deku Tree. If you can hear me, listen. Take care of Link no matter what. Love him as you do the other Kokirri and take care of him. Don't let my boy die before I can protect him." He said to the entrance.  
  
He got up and touched the beaded necklace that Lily gave him. He would give it to Link when the time came that he was a man. Link, would know what it meant. He would.  
  
Ganondorf rode back, without a thought in his mind. His heart had become from soft to hard as a stone and just as cold. He scowled. Sapono could feel his master's heart turning to cold. Sapono neighed but continued to travel.  
  
When Ganondorf got back, his Gerudo Force had been cut almost in half.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"They ambushed us. We didn't have a chance. I am sorry My King." Said Nabooru.  
  
Ganondorf growled angrily.  
  
'Did he just growled at me?' Nabooru thought.  
  
"Ummm King? What happened?" She asked.  
  
"None of your concern Nabooru! Now, how could you leave your troops into a trap! I thought you were a better leader than that. This shall not go unpunished. Nabooru. I want you to be at the Desert temple at all times. You will be the second in command from there. Got it?" He said angrily.  
  
"Are you exiling me?" She asked surprised.  
  
"yes!" He roared.  
  
"Sir, what happened to you? What made you so cold?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"That is none of your business Nabooru! Your business is to lead the Gerudo troops, but you couldn't do that. Now, leave my site! This war is over. Send all the Gerudo back to the Fortress to be rebuilt. We will have our time to concur then." He said.  
  
Nabooru bowed and left.  
  
'What happened? I didn't see Lily with him or Link. Oh my Goddesses! Not them! Not those two!' Thought Nabooru. She suddenly understood. Ganondorf had lost all the ones he had loved. His heart was cold now.  
  
Ganondorf sat on his new throne, he ruled with an iron fist for years. Never really caring about his people, but no wars broke out and they all became thieves. Stealing from the Hyrulans. Taking whatever they needed or lacked.  
  
**About twelve years later**  
  
Ganondorf was at the palace of Hyrule. He hated being here and he hated everyone. He really hated that Princess. She would spy on him when she thought he didn't know about it. He also thought he saw Impa there.  
  
When bowing to the King of Hyrule, he was thinking.  
  
'Heh. Stupid King. He doesn't even know what is below his own nose. Soon I will have all the Stones and the ocarina of time. Then, I will rule the world after I kill this fool. Then, I will find my son and hand over all of Hyrule to him. He will be the greatest fighter, wizard and ruler of Hyrule when I pass.' He thought. Then he felt the feeling of being watched. He turned his head over and saw the stain glass. He could barely make out the form. He could see blonde hair and the form was short.  
  
'Stupid Princess. Her end will be soon enough too.' He thought.  
  
After a week of being there, he went to the Temple of Time. He saw the princess bowing before the alter. Praying to the Goddesses.  
  
He smirked and walked up the her.  
  
"Hello there Princess Zelda." He sneered, standing behind her.  
  
She shivered. He had frightened her the first day he got there. He loved the look of fear in her eyes. It was so invigorating.  
  
"Hello Ganondorf. If you don't mind I will leave now." She said, getting up and keeping her back to him.  
  
Ganondorf bent down to her and whispered in her ear, "You know you will never win. I already have all the stones secured and ready for the taking. Just give me the instrument. Maybe I will let you live if you do." He licked her ear, causing her to yelp and shake.  
  
Then, someone pulled him back. He looked up and saw none other than Impa. She looked, disappointed at him. He took a step back and smirked at her.  
  
"Leave the Princess alone Ganondorf." She requested more than demanded.  
  
Princess Zelda watched them. They looked like old friends that had a fight and now meet again.  
  
"So, Impa. Still alive and kicking uh?" He asked, with a bit of humor.  
  
"Quite. I see you grow up to be… tall." She said, looking slightly up to see him eye to eye.  
  
"Yes, I am no longer the short kid of the desert now am I?" He asked.  
  
Zelda gasped. They both looked at her.  
  
"You two, knew each other?" She asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes we did. Ganondorf, was…. Different when he was a child." She said.  
  
"Yes, I was a stupid kid who was too forgiving that's what." He sneered.  
  
"Ganondorf, you owe me one. Just, leave the Princess alone. Please." She asked.  
  
Ganondorf scowled.  
  
"Fine. But then we are even?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
He nodded and gave one last look at Zelda before leaving.  
  
Zelda shook behind Impa, and they both left.  
  
**By the drawl bridge, two months later**  
  
"Darn! I lost them!" He said to himself. He was chasing Zelda and Impa. Then he turned to his side. His heart nearly stopped.  
  
'Link! My son! No! I can't tell him now! I must get stronger first!' he thought. He frowned and said, "Hey, you kid. Did you see a white horse just pass by here?"  
  
His son, took a step back and said, "No, but now I see a black horse. Too bad eh?" He took out his sword and shield.  
  
"Heh…heh…..heh… You know kid I like you attitude. But you have no idea who you are messing with. I am Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo's and soon King of the world." He said, then gathered some energy magic into his hand and fired. Link was knocked off his feet and pushed back about a foot, but that was it.  
  
Ganondorf smiled.  
  
'I knew he could take it. I bet he was the cleaver boy who got the stones and I bet he has the Ocarina of time.' He thought. Then he took off after Zelda.  
  
He waited until he was sure that Link had gotten to the Temple. Before turning back. He got off Sapono and into the Temple. He raced up to the alter, and into the secret chamber. He saw Link, pull the master sword out.  
  
"Good work kid! You lead me right to my goal. Soon Hyrule will be under MY control!" He began to laugh, almost forgetting his son. Then a white light came. It closed his eyes, then opened them. Link, was gone.  
  
Ok, now readers. I will have two parts up as the last. A happy ending, and a sad one. You can read both if you want. Please review! 


	9. The ending, or just the beginning

Hi people! I got the happy almost sad ending here! The other might be along shortly.  
  
Ganondorf's Childhood Years  
  
Part 9-The ending, or just the beginning  
  
Ganondorf sat in his throne, in his new castle. He was rolling the beads of his necklace around in his fingers. Staring into a distant corner of the darkened room. No light was shinning through into the dark windows of his castle. The screams had long stopped as his re dead came out of the ground from their long sleep under the city.  
  
He had all the power he longed for, but something was missing. He couldn't place it. He last saw his son at the temple of time. The only place in the whole land that he commanded that it would not be touched. He knew his son would come back there, or from there. He would wait. He waited eleven years, what's a few more, right?  
  
He sighed indifferently. His life was not as simple as he had planed it to be. Then a black haired female popped into his vision.  
  
"Storm, what are you doing out of the desert?" Asked Ganondorf.  
  
"Well, I have been hearing that you are a bad guy, I couldn't believe that cute little kid in the desert could do such things, so I can to see for myself." She said, shrugging her shoulders and sitting on his armrest.  
  
Ganondorf, not used to the closeness anymore, got up and walked to the other side of the room.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.  
  
"Now, you know. Now leave Storm." Ganondorf said.  
  
"Well, I would never believe it. Nope, never. I thought you were the evil King when I saw your magical powers. But then I saw you wave to me with that grin on your face. My first thought was, 'nah' Couldn't be. But somehow you've proven me wrong and used the magic I taught you to hurt people." Said Storm. She got up and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What happened? What happened to the kid that everyone loved? What happened to him?" She asked.  
  
"He died. A Hyrulan killed him along with his future wife, which he never got to marry or tell her how much he cared. That's what happened." Ganondorf answered angry.  
  
"I heard you gave Lily some of your own life energy. You gave her your soft side and your heart. I see that when she died, those parts died too. That was a risk you were willing to take for her, wasn't it?" Storm asked.  
  
"Yes. I would give up every treasure, every power everything if only she could live just long enough for me to tell her how much I cared. And touch her face once more. My visions of her faded through the years to the point where, I could only see a blur. But they all came rushing back when I saw him." Ganondorf said.  
  
"Him? You mean your only child. Your boy." Storm asked.  
  
"Yes. Link. He is the child of destiny. The one that is going collect all the triforce pieces and stop me. I wouldn't have it any other way. I want my son to be the one to end my life. That is my last wish." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"You are going to throw the fight?" Asked storm.  
  
"Of course not. I know my son's fighting side better then even himself. He loves battle, but not to kill. Only to fight it. That is only if he loses control over his emotions, then he will kill. True. But, he wants a fight. A real one. He would suspect something if I gave up. I will use every trick I have to beat him." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"I see. But if he beats you, how will he know of his parents?" Asked Storm.  
  
"It is best for him not to know that I am his father. Maybe his mother. Yes, he will know of his mother but not of me." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"How will he know?" She asked.  
  
"You will tell him. Storm, if I have ever asked of you for anything it is this. Give this to him. I have my magic working in this. He will see his mother, know her laugh, see her smile and know of her touch. This is the only thing I can give to him. I promised I would grow the power to protect him, but it is my power that endangers him. Give this to him, when I am beaten." He said, handing her the necklace. The one Lily gave to him.  
  
"I will. Ganondorf. Can you promise me one thing in return?" She asked, taking the necklace.  
  
"Anything." He said.  
  
"Just, for the sake of old times, give me a happy grin like you used to do. Please?" She asked, pouting.  
  
"Alright. If that is all you want of me." Answered Ganondorf. He thought of Lily. That made him happy when he thought of her smiling at him. He grinned like his used too. He could feel his eyes sparkle when he did.  
  
Then a flash. Ganondorf blinked and then saw a camera in Storm's hands.  
  
"Gotcha!" She giggled before disappearing into a lightening cloud.  
  
"STORM!" Shouted Ganondorf. He huffed and went back to his throne. He sat down and sighed out his anger.  
  
'I'll get her one of these days.' Thought Ganondorf, lazily.  
  
**Ok, happy sad ending. Starts at the final battle**  
  
Ganondorf throw his last bit of energy at his son. Link barely dodged, because he was worn out himself. Ganondorf had managed to slice open Link's shoulder and mid section. Link had worn him out and slice his tail, hand, mid section and leg.  
  
Ganondorf, who was Ganon now, fell to his feet. Blood flowing from his mouth. He could feel his life draining from his body. Then, before he could get up, Zelda had hit him with light energy. It paralyzed him. He laid on his stomach as he saw his son, come fourth for the final blow.  
  
Everything raced in his mind. From his own days as a kid, to the moment now. He saw it all. He almost smiled, at the thought of seeing Lily again. It was a possibility. He looked into Link's eyes. His blue eyes.  
  
'He does look so much like Lily. Link, you must live on for her. I hope you fair well in your life time. I know you can. Now, deal the final blow to me, so I can go into Lily's arms once more.' Ganondorf thought.  
  
Link stared at Ganondorf. He could see a small smile form on his face. He took it as a cruel one, yet it seemed to have a happy thought behind it.  
  
'I wonder what's on his mind?' Thought Link, before Zelda yelled at him to deal the blow. He raised his sword and struck Ganondorf between the eyes. He thought he would be happy to see such a person go, but his heart tightened at the sight. It felt like he wasn't supposed to do that. Like he was killing his own family.  
  
'The other bosses weren't anything like this! What is it I feel? What is this feeling? Is it regret?' Thought Link, he looked into Ganondorf's eyes as he fell into the void of the realm. Cursing his name, but there was not hate behind it. Then as Ganondorf finally was gone, a light appeared. A Black haired woman stood before Link. She waved her hand, and all his wounds were healed.  
  
"Link I take it. I have a gift for you. It is from your father." She said. (yes, it's storm! Yeah, Storm rocks!)  
  
"My…my Father?" Link asked, taking the beaded necklace from her hands. He slid it onto his neck and clamped the back of it. He suddenly saw something in his mind. It was of a woman. She had soft pale skin, pink lips and deep blue eyes full of love in them. He knew, it was his mother. He saw the sight of her final place. Outside of the forest. To the left of the entrance.  
  
Zelda waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Link, are you alright?" She asked.  
  
Link snapped out of it and said, "Yeah, fine. I just saw my mother. I felt my magic blood stirring and then I saw her. She was beautiful."  
  
"Wow. I am so happy for you Link. Did you see your dad?" She asked.  
  
"No. I didn't see him. It's like I was looking through his eyes and could feel everything he did. I felt my mom's soft skin, smelled her golden hair and heard her voice. She has the sweetest voice. Like that of a forest bird's song on the spring mornings. And her eyes, so deep and yet, soft. But, I could not see my Father. Is he still alive?" Link asked the black haired woman.  
  
But, she was gone. Link looked around for her, and then down at the necklace. He smiled and thanked her and his Father, who he never knew.  
  
When Zelda returned him to his child body and back into time, Link left the forest almost everyday. He would just walk out of the entrance, and look at his mother's grave. One night, something called him to his mother's resting place. When he came out of the tunnel, he saw something.  
  
It was two people, standing over the grave of his mother's. One, looked like his mother. The other looked like Ganondorf. He stared at them. The two were holding hands and smiled at him Link knew. They were his parents. Ganondorf, was his father. He felt a tear go down his cheek. Ganondorf, walked up to him. Link could see through him, like he was a ghost. Ganondorf touched the beaded necklace on Link's neck. Link was filled with all of Ganondorf's childhood memories. Link smiled.  
  
"Like father, like son." Link whispered. Ganondorf, opened Link's hand and placed a pouch into it. Then he stepped back to Link's mom. They both smiled at him and faded. Link stared at that spot for a long time, then he saw someone looking at him. It was Zelda.  
  
"How did you…" He started, but Zelda waved her hand for him to stop talking.  
  
"I was called too and yes I did see. That is all you need to know." She said.  
  
Link looked at the pouch his father gave him. He opened it and saw a strange locket. He looked at the inscription.  
  
"To Zelda, from Link." Zelda walked up to him and looked at the locket.  
  
"Oh Link! You didn't forget!" She said.  
  
"Forget what?" He asked.  
  
"My birthday." She squealed and hugged him. He put the locket around her neck and he walked her back to the Castle.  
  
Above, in the sky Storm and Ganondorf watched.  
  
"Ah. Young love." Storm sighed.  
  
"The locket was a good idea Storm. Thanks." He said.  
  
"Now, I'll watch over Link. You get back to Lily." Said Storm.  
  
Ganondorf smiled and went back into the realm, to see his first, and only love.  
  
The end.  
  
Ok, now I got one ending done. I hoped that you like it. The other I don't really wanna write. It's a stupid ending. Review and tell me if you wanna read it too. Ok, see ya! And look out for sequels and spin offs! 


End file.
